Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort
by BballStardust41
Summary: Voldemort is on the run again and will do anything to get his hands on Harry. So, Harry is transfered to a wizard school in the USA where Voldemort will have trouble finding him. Can he and a few new friends along with Ron and Hermione back in England def
1. Insomnia and Lots of Letters

Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter rolled over in his bed restlessly. Lately, he had been having trouble falling asleep or staying asleep. He reasoned that this was because Voldemort was on the run again. Every night since he had left Hogwarts for summer vacation, he had either had trouble falling asleep or once he fell asleep, was awakened by a nightmare or something else he didn't know and frankly, he was exhausted. He had had a feeling of uneasiness about him since he left school. A glance at the clock told him it was nearly three. He fumbled around his night table for his glasses and placed them on his nose. His incredibly messy black hair hung in his eyes as he rose from the bed and headed toward the open window.   
  
A light summer breeze blew past his window, blowing his hair back off his face. He stared out at the stars that lit up the inky blackness of the night sky and wished he had his homework to do. Before the Dursley's, the muggle family whom Harry lived with, had been informed of Harry's godfather, who just happened to be an ex convict on the run from Wizard Prision, Harry was forced to do his homework in secret at night. Now, because they thought that every time they were mean to Harry, his godfather would come and blow them up, Harry was permitted to do his homework during the day so long as he stayed in his room. When he had had to do his homework during the night, he was too tired to have nightmares or suffer from insomnia.  
  
He stared out the window for the good part of an hour, thinking about his friends Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid, and about his godfather Sirius Black. About how happy he had been with his life until Voldemort had risen again at the end of term. Somehow he felt that it was his entire fault Voldemort had returned to power, however much everyone told him it wasn't. He also felt responsible for the death of a fellow student at Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory, although everyone assured him that that wasn't his fault either.   
  
He finally snapped out of his reverie when he spotted his owl Hedwig accompanied by two other owls, of which he suspected belonged to Ron and Hermione, and a flying penguin. It was really the flying penguin that had brought him out of his daydreaming, nightdreaming whatever you want to call it. Penguins didn't fly. Harry had a feeling this was the work of his godfather Sirius.   
  
The three owls and the penguin flew into his room and landed gracefully on his bed, all except for the penguin, which, obviously unused to flying crashed somewhere, near his desk. He untied the letters from each bird's leg and then opened Hedwig's cage allowing them all to drink.   
  
He decided he would open Ron's letter first. He teared the envelope open, careful not to rip the parchment inside, and withdrew the letter. He unfolded the letter and stretched across his bed comfortably, brushing the feathers from the owls off his too big pajamas, hand me downs from his cousin Dudley, who could compare to the size of a rather small elephant.   
  
  
The letter read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Sorry it took so long to reply. Pig flew into a tree on the way out with my letter and I didn't find him until the next morning unconscious in a shrub. Then I had to find a replacement owl which took forever because Eroll died last week (No one really cared) and of course Percy wouldn't lend me his. I eventually ended up borrowing our neighbor's owl Midnight. Anyway how are you? Mum said you could come visit us next week! She said you had better ask the Dursley's, first though they didn't seem to fare very well with my family did they? You can stay for a week but then we're leaving for Jamaica on vacation (I already asked if you could come but Mum said it was a family trip and we're leaving straight from there to go to Hogwarts) so you'll have to get the muggles to take you the train station. We'll pick you up August 15. I'm really sorry you can't come I begged forever and then my mum got so annoyed she made me de-gnome the garden. I have to go now Fred and George caught the house on fire last week and now they've just exploded their beds. Mum looks ready to set their heads on fire I can't miss this. Write me soon.  
Ron  
  
Harry chuckled at the thought of Ron's owl Pig flying into a tree although it wasn't that surprising. He folded Ron's letter and put it back in the envelope. Next he opened Hermione's note. Her letter was a bit shorter then Ron's it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you? My family and I are on vacation in Ireland so that's why my reply probably took a little longer than usual to get to you. Ireland is so beautiful and everything is so green! Are you finished your homework yet? If you aren't you better hurry. School starts in only about three weeks! I've been done since July, which was good because now I have time to catch up on a few books I've wanted to read. Anyway, I hope you are well. Maybe we can meet up in Diagon Alley. Can you be there on August 28? Write me.  
From,  
Hermione  
  
Of course he could rely on Hermione to write to make sure his homework was done. Her vacation in Ireland sounded really nice and Ron was going to Jamaica. Why couldn't the Dursley's ever take him on vacation? Then he pictured asking them to take him to Bermuda. Uncle Vernon would probably break every bone in his scrawny 15yr old body.  
He folded Hermione's letter and placed it on top of Ron's. His next letter was from Sirius. The letter read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
How have you been? You can probably guess where I am from the penguin. Don't ask how I got it to fly. Have you received a letter from Dumbledore yet? If you haven't then I won't mention anything just yet. I hope the Muggles aren't treating you too badly. I'd probably rather be there then where I am now though. I'm freezing my butt off. The temperature is somewhere near 30 degrees below zero. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you sometime soon. If anything unusual happens like last summer. Send an owl to me right away. Then send one to Dumbledore. Hope you are well.  
Sincerely,  
Sirius  
  
He neatly folded Sirius' letter and added it to the pile. What did Sirius mean when he said he would be seeing him soon? And why would Dumbledore send him, Harry a letter? Another glance at the clock told him it was four thirty. He took the last letter, which he suspected was from Hogwarts carefully opened the envelope and took out the piece of parchment that was located inside. He knew at once this wasn't the usual Hogwarts back to school letter. He unfolded it and read the words written in bright lavender ink:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
I hope you've been well over summer vacation. I am sure you already know that you are especially in danger because of the return of Lord Voldemort. Right now he will do anything to get his hands on you. It is my displeasure to inform you that you will not be returning to Hogwarts this year. I feel that you will be safer if we transfer you to another wizard school in the United States of America. This way Voldemort who is expecting you to return to Hogwarts will be confused and unable to locate you for some time. We will bring you back to England for the summer and then go from there. I will be meeting you at the Weasly's next week to work out the details. The school you are going to is called Knockridde Academy. I will give you the list of supplies you need when we meet at Mr. Weasly's. You can buy everything in Diagon Alley. Please don't argue with me. Sirius has also agreed that this is what's best for you. Looking forward to meeting you at the Weasly's.   
Sincerely,  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry stared at the letter in disbelief afraid to believe his own eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair. This wasn't happening. It must be another nightmare but when he pinched himself and felt the pain he knew it had to be true. He was leaving Hogwarts this year and maybe forever....  
  
  
A/N This is the first fanfic story I've ever written. Please review and tell me if it totally sucks or if it's ok and if I should continue it. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. More Letters and Exploding Penguins

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next part to my story. Hope you guys like it. If you don't, don't flame up at me. I can't help what goes on in my twisted little mind... tee hee  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry sat, shocked, in silence for a good long time. He sat on the edge of his bed staring wide-eyed off into nothing. He still didn't believe it but it had to be true. Dumbledore wouldn't joke around about this kind of thing. It wasn't fair! Why did he have to leave the one place where he was ever accepted? The one place where he had friends? The one place where he was ever happy? He had no idea what to do next. And Sirius agreed to this too! He didn't want to go to another school so far away from his friends. But he knew there was no use in protesting. Dumbledore had made his decision. Now he certainly wasn't going to be able to fall asleep. His life was about to be turned upside down. He sat there on the edge of his bed glasses falling off his nose, until sunlight began to peek into his room. Finally, he decided he would write Ron and Hermione and tell them about this whole horrible happening. Then he would write Sirius and yell at him for agreeing to this whole mess. Then he would just have to wait until he visited Ron and do what he could to convince Dumbledore he would be safe at Hogwarts. If that didn't work he would turn to his last resort he would go to this school, Knockridde Academy, and form a plan to defeat Voldemort. He knew Ron and Hermione would help him. Then once Voldemort was killed he would be able to return to Hogwarts for next term.  
  
He guessed it was around six but he was too tired to look at the clock. He pushed his black-rimmed glasses up his nose got up and stumbled over to his desk. He was so tired that he could barley walk straight. Once at his desk he collapsed into the flimsy wooden chair and fumbled through a drawer for some parchment, ink, and a quill. He began his letter to Ron. It read.  
  
Ron,  
August 15 is fine. I haven't asked the Dursley's yet but their reply doesn't matter because I'm coming anyway. Jamaica sounds great. It's ok that I can't come I understand. Hermione wrote me that she's on vacation in Ireland. Have you heard the terrible news yet? Probably not but here it is anyway. I'm not coming back to Hogwarts this year. It's no joke that's what I thought at first too, but Dumbledore wrote me a letter himself. Voldemort's after me (surprise surprise) so he's sending me to some wizard school in The States. It's called Knockridde Academy. Ever heard of it? I'm meeting Dumbledore at your house next week to work out the details. Anyway, hope you are well. Can't wait to see you.  
-Harry  
  
Harry reread the letter. He figured it would do. Next, he began his letter to Hermione. He dipped his quill into the ink bottle and began:  
  
  
  
Hermione,  
How are you? Ireland sounds really nice. I hope you're having fun. Everything's the same around here. The Dursley's are yelling at me as much as ever. If it's possible, Dudley's gotten fatter. Oh and before you can ask again, yes I am done my homework. It doesn't really matter now though. I have some terrible news. Voldemort's after me again so Dumbledore's sending me to another wizard school in the USA. It's called Knockridde Academy. This isn't a joke and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Dumbledore's made his decision. I think I can meet you at Diagon Alley on August 23 but I have to make sure I can get the Dursley's to give me a ride. Anyway, hope you are well.  
-Harry  
  
Harry was becoming more and more depressed at the thought of having to leave his friends. Somehow, writing it down in ink made the whole thing seem more real. Dudley's snores had stopped which meant he was awake now. Harry had better hurry with his letter to Sirius. Aunt Petunia would be banging on his door for him to wake up any minute. He hurriedly dipped his quill in the ink once more and quickly scrawled this note:  
  
Sirius,  
I've just gotten a letter from Dumbledore. I can't believe you agreed to this whole thing. Wouldn't I be much safer if I was near Dumbledore? Everyone says he more powerful then Voldemort. I'm very angry with you right now. Hope you're well. Loved the flying penguin.  
-Harry  
  
His letters to Sirius were usually much longer but under the circumstances, Harry didn't feel much like talking with Sirius right at the moment. He folded each of the letters and placed them carefully in envelopes. Then he carried the letters over to Hedwig's cage where the three owls and the penguin were sleeping. He tapped on the cage a little bit to wake them up. Once they were awake, he tied Ron's letter to the leg of the black owl, who he concluded was Midnight, and threw the owl out the window into the bright morning sunlight. Then, he tied Hermione's letter to the plain brown owl and sent that one out the window too. He wasn't quite sure who should take his letter to Sirius, Hedwig or the penguin. A flying penguin in England in the middle of the day might attract some attention, he reasoned, so he ended up sending the letter with Hedwig. Just as Hedwig disappeared off into the horizon, Harry's door burst open.  
  
Harry's cousin Dudley burst into Harry's room. Another button popped off Dudley's shirt, hitting Harry's leg.   
  
"Mum sent me to get you for breakfast." Dudley declared. Then, spotting the penguin he added, " What is that?"  
  
"Why, it's a present for you, Dudley. It's a magical flying penguin but it doesn't like you and it's about to blow up!" Harry knew that he would get in trouble for this but he figured it didn't matter. Everything else in his life was falling apart and besides, he was quite irritable from not getting any sleep the entire night.  
" Muuuuuum!" Dudley shrieked, bolting from the room, " Harry's got a magical flying penguin in his room and he said it's about to explode!"  
  
Of course Aunt Petunia knew this wasn't true but she marched upstairs into Harry's room and after yelling at him a good deal told him he wasn't allowed food until he had weeded her garden, washed the car, cleaned all the bathrooms in the house, and sewed all the buttons back onto Dudley's shirts.  
  
"It's not my fault Dudley's fat." Harry muttered as his aunt left the room and slammed the door quite rudely in Harry's face, leaving him to get dressed.  
  
~  
  
By six-thirty, Harry was still sewing buttons on Dudley's vests. He had three blisters on his left hand and five on his right hand. The worst part about this was that he knew Dudley would never wear any of these vests again.   
  
Finally, at seven o'clock Aunt Petunia was satisfied that Harry had been punished enough, and although there were still seventeen shirts left, allowed Harry to come down for dinner. Harry was exhausted, due to that fact that he had been up the entire night, and ravenous, due to the fact that he hadn't eaten one thing the entire day.   
  
At dinner, Harry was served a piece of cold bread and a sliver of steak. The rest of the family had baked potatoes, filet mignon, and warm rolls. Harry didn't mind at all, as long as whatever was put on his plate was edible. Finally, midway through dinner, Harry decided to ask about Ron's and Diagon Alley.  
  
" Uncle Vernon," Harry began. His Uncle grunted to acknowledge that he was listening. "My friend Ron, the one who had me over last summer, wants me to visit him next week." "He can pick me up and bring me home." Another grunt, " Is that ok?" Vernon grunted once more, Harry supposed in agreement. " And my other friend Hermione, wants to meet me in London on August 23 to get our school supplies together. Will you drive me there?" Harry knew he had pushed too far. He could see the color rising in his Uncle's face, a sure sign he was about to explode in fury. Here it came...  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? YOU'RE PERSONAL CHAUFFER?" Vernon bellowed. Harry could see the glee in Dudley's face. Dudley always loved to watch Harry get yelled at.  
"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME TO DRIVE YOU TO LON-"  
"Well I suppose," Harry quietly interrupted, "That I'll just have to write my godfather and tell him you won't let me meet my friend in London. He won't be very happy about this I daresay." That had done it. His uncle's face had gone from purple to white quicker that Harry thought possible. His aunt gasped and Dudley jumped into his mother's arms, knocking her down.   
"Alright," Vernon replied reluctantly after quite some time had passed " I'll drive you to London on August 23. You'll have to take the train back though. I'm only driving as far as the train station to pick you up."   
"Jolly good then." Harry replied happily, clearing his plate and walking it to the sink.   
He started to exit the kitchen when his uncle barked at him " Where do you think you're going?"  
"To my room." Harry replied. Where else? You won't let me anywhere else in the house. He added silently.   
"Oh no you aren't. You're going to have to earn that drive to London. Now get back in here and clear the table and wash the dishes for your aunt, who so graciously cooked you dinner."  
Yeah Right Harry though, but he only answered, " Ok."   
  
~  
  
In his bedroom that night Harry pulled a book he had rented from the Hogwarts library out of his trunk. He would have to give it to Hermione or Ron to return for him he thought sadly. He sat on the floor comfortably, paging through the book blankly, not really reading it but thinking. At least I'll get to see my friends once more before I leave England.   
  
Surprisingly, Harry had no trouble falling asleep that night. He had no idea why after everything that had happened last night. Perhaps it was because he hadn't slept at all last night and had spent the whole day doing chores. Or maybe because he knew he could look forward to seeing Ron and Hermione one more time. The only thing he knew for sure was that he would have to find a way to defeat Voldemort.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked it. Please Review I love getting reviews. The next chapter should be out before next week. I just realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in last time. Here it is. Disclaimer: No one belongs to me. Everyone belongs to the great mind of J.K. Rowling. How sad is that? A few of my own characters will show up...... eventually.   
  
  
  
  



	3. The Burrow, An Unexpected Hippie, and Du...

Chapter 3  
  
The next week passed so incredibly slowly Harry felt as though it equaled a year at school. But, he guessed that was what happened when you lived in a living hell and were waiting for something good. His aunt, still furious for his threatening Dudley made him do ridiculously unnecessary chores such as washing the laundry by hand and then blowing it dry with a blow dryer and re-painting the little white picket fence in their backyard with a toothbrush. Uncle Vernon was no help at all. All he did was inspect Harry's work then make him do it over and tell him again and again "he would have to earn his ride to London" and "to put some elbow grease into it this time." Dudley just lied around eating and watching Harry work his butt off in the hot summer sun.   
  
Finally, after an eternity, August 15 came. Harry awoke after a surprisingly good night's sleep - 11pm to 6am - one of the longest night's he had slept all summer. When he first woke, he glanced at the clock and then pulled the covers over his head, hoping he could pretend to sleep late and avoid more chores. The he remembered he was going to visit Ron today and have a Dursely - free week. The thought overjoyed him. He quickly tossed off his blankets and groped around his nightstand, knocking his glasses onto the floor. Once they were placed on his nose he stood up and stretched. He walked over to his wardrobe, trying to decide whether to wear wizard robes, or muggle clothing and noticed Hedwig hadn't returned yet. He hoped she could find him at Ron's. He packed a regular muggle suitcase with clothes ect... stuff he figured he would need at Ron's  
  
After about two hours, the usual banging of Aunt Petunia sounded on his door.   
"Harry," her high-pitched voice screeched. " Get out here NOW."   
"Coming." Harry replied and let out a huge yawn.   
"Is your friend coming in through the fireplace again?" She said the word friend as if it were a filthy bug she wanted to kill. Harry had written Ron suggesting he make a less dramatic entrance this year but he hadn't received a reply and had no idea how he would come.  
"I dunno." Harry answered honestly.  
" Well," she snapped, "Come along then, I have one more thing I want you to do before you leave."   
One more chore would be a synch. Boy was he wrong.  
  
This was the worst chore yet. Petunia made him water the lawn with a turkey baster, drop by drop. Harry worked for a good five hours, the sun beating down on his neck. Finally, Petunia was satisfied and let a sun burned Harry come in to wait for Ron.   
  
Ron and his Dad showed up at around three-thirty. Harry was incredibly surprised when the doorbell rang and behind it stood Ron. The Dursley's could care less about Harry leaving so Harry grabbed his suitcase and walked out the door. Half way through Harry screamed to his aunt and uncle, who were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee, " I'll be back August 22."   
  
  
Once outside Harry's first question to Ron was.  
"How did you get here?"   
"Easy," Ron answered. "We took the car."  
"No way!" Harry replied.   
"Yep."   
Harry looked up to see Mr. Weasly's flying car. Perfectly restored from when Ron and Harry had crashed it into the Whomping Willow in their second year.   
"How," Harry began but Ron answered before he could finish.  
"Dumbledore returned it to us in mint condition."  
"Wow." Was all Harry could say.   
Then he noticed Ron was now about a full head and shoulders taller than he. It made him feel scrawnier than ever. He wondered if he was still taller than Hermione even.  
They piled into the car, which contained Fred, George, Ginny, and to his surprise Mrs. Weasly. Seeing the surprised look on Harry's face Mr. Weasly told Harry quietly,  
"She wouldn't let me come to get you in this thing unless she could come along."  
"Harry dear how are you?" Mrs. Weasly asked almost at once.  
"Pretty good except for the Dursley's" Harry replied. As Mr. Weasly started the car Harry began telling about the ridiculous chores Aunt Petunia had made him do.   
Fred and George found it all incredibly funny. Ginny listened intently, but remained quiet the whole ride.   
  
Ron had just finished telling Harry about the new broom model that had just come out, the Thunderbolt, companion to the Firebolt, when they pulled up at the Burrow. The house was small but comfortable with a little garden out front. The garden, Harry noticed had a few gnomes wandering about in it.   
"Here we are." Mr. Weasly declared.  
"Home Sweet Home." Mrs. Weasly stated sighing.  
They entered the kitchen and Mrs. Weasly ushered Harry into a chair, convinced that he must be exhausted from all the work Petunia made him do. He figured he better not tell her that he hadn't been sleeping well, for fear that he might give her a heart attack. She ordered Ron to take Harry's things up to his room and sent the rest of the children to get washed up for dinner.  
  
The Weasly's and Harry sat down to dinner all except for Percy, who was of course still at work at the office. Harry and Ron talked mostly about Quidditch while Fred and George struck up a conversation about what kind of pranks they would pull at Hogwarts this year. This being their last year, they wanted to leave their mark at Hogwarts. And Harry would bet a thousand galleons that they would. He sighed sadly thinking that he wouldn't be there to see it. Ginny remained quiet as usual.  
Just as Mrs. Weasly had served dessert, treacle tart, Mr. Weasly cleared his throat.   
"Harry, I just wanted you to know that Dumbledore will be visiting us tomorrow to work out the details with you about the school you're going to."   
Everyone had suddenly become very quiet and downcast. Harry wondered why Mr. Weasly had to bring that up when he had just forgotten all about leaving Hogwarts.   
After about five minutes of awkward silence, something quite strange happened.   
  
Percy burst through the door wearing muggle "hippie clothing," Bellbottoms, a tie-dye T-shirt, a gaudy peace sign necklace and blue circle-shaped sunglasses on the tip of his   
nose.   
  
This was quite amusing of course. Harry first stared at Percy in disbelief. Then he glanced at Ron and burst out laughing. Fred, George, and Ginny joined in and soon the entire table was chuckling at the very annoyed looking Percy standing in the doorway.  
George stopped laughing just long enough to ask the question everyone was wondering:  
"What happened Perce?" Then he collapsed into his fit of laughter again.   
  
"Well." Percy said after everyone had gained their composure somewhat, " I was working on a very important top-secret project for the ministry when I heard two fellow co-workers talking."   
"Eavesdropping eh Percy?" George remarked.  
"No. I was listening. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, they were trying to guess who would be the one to finally defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and I said I bet I could do it with one hand tied behind my back."  
Harry was surprised to hear a loud snort come from Ginny as well as Fred and George at this but when he glanced at her she blushed and looked away.  
"And they just laughed at me so I turned both of their hair blue and then they switched my clothes." Everyone burst into a fit of laughter again and Percy stormed out of the room, Harry supposed to change.   
  
"Well he should know better than to say something like that." Mr. Weasly said finally.   
"Yeah," Ginny added, it was the first thing Harry had heard her say all day, "It would take a much more powerful witch or wizard to defeat You-Know-Who." He though he saw her glance at him and Ron's look of about to burst into laughter for the fifth time confirmed his suspicions.  
  
Later that night, Harry and Ron were in Ron's bedroom reading Quidditch Weekly, a magazine all about Quidditch. Harry could have sworn he heard Percy humming something to himself something like "all we are saying is give peace a chance," and then slapping himself. Ron brought up the subject of Harry's moving.   
"I can't believe you're leaving Hogwarts." Ron started.  
"I know." Harry replied.  
"But I have a plan. If I can't convince Dumbledore to let me stay here, then I'll just have to find a way to defeat Voldemort. I swear I will have him killed by the end of this year. I hate him with a passion. Hate him Hate him Hate him do you hear me!" Harry finished with a yell. "Sorry." He quickly seeing the surprised look on Ron's face. " I mean he killed my parents and it's his fault Sirius has to be in hiding, and now he's making me leave Hogwarts and leave you and Hermione." He finished quietly.  
"Don't worry Harry we'll help you. We'll be with you all the way," Ron said. The we referred to he and Hermione Harry assumed.  
"Thanks. I knew you would want to help me but, I don't want either of you to get killed on my account so when I've finally come up with a plan, please listen to me." Harry finished.   
An explosion was suddenly heard down the hall. It sounded like it was coming from the twin's room. The mischievous look returned to Harry and Ron's faces and they took off down the hall. Nothing more was said of their conversation.   
  
The next day, Harry and Ron awoke at eleven o'clock. They went downstairs and were greeted each by a giant stack of pancakes dribbled in syrup. After finishing their meals, Mrs. Weasly told them to go upstairs and get dressed, Dumbledore would be there any minute.   
  
Harry and Ron rushed upstairs and pulled on some clothes. Ron ran a comb through his hair but Harry figured why bother? Then they went downstairs to wait for Dumbledore to arrive.   
  
While the waited they played a game of wizard chess in the living room. Dumbledore arrived at around twelve just as Ron had checkmated Harry's king.   
  
"Hello everyone!" Dumbledore exclaimed merrily. " How are we this fine morning?"   
"Great." Harry and Ron replied simultaneously. Mrs. Weasly could be heard tumbling down the stairs to greet Dumbledore.   
"Molly, so good to see you." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling behind their half moon glasses.  
"And you." Mrs. Weasly replied.  
She brought out some cookies and coffee for Dumbledore and then ushered Ron out of the room.   
"Harry," Dumbledore began taking a seat on the couch across from Harry, who sat in a cushy armchair. " I trust you've received you letter."  
Harry nodded. " And you know why I'm here."   
"Professor -" Harry began.  
"Wait, Harry. Please don't make this harder than it has to be. This is the last thing I wanted to do but when Severus suggested it, it seemed to be the best possible solution concerning your safety. I have spoken with Sirius and as you know from my letter, he has agreed to it." Dumbledore answered somewhat sadly.  
Harry sighed. So this was all Snape's idea. I should have known. Harry remarked silently to himself. It made the whole thing seem even more suspicious. Wouldn't he be safest with Dumbledore near him? Wait till he told Ron and Hermione.  
" I know the headmistress at Knockridde very well. She attended Hogwarts with me back in the day. Then when I took over as headmaster for Hogwarts, she left for the U.S. to start a wizard school there. We have always been somewhat of rivals. I trust her to keep an eye out for you."  
Great. Now he would have someone watching his every move. Just Great.   
" Her name is Elizabeth Knowell." If Harry didn't know better, he would have thought Dumbledore had a thing for her, " Professor Knowell to you. She has sent me the list of supplies you need for her school. You can buy everything in Diagon Alley. You are meeting Miss Granger there am I correct? Good. You will leave on August 30 at eight thirty pm from the London Airport. You will arrive in the Trenton airport in Trenton, New Jersey early August 31. Mr. Weasly has offered to drive you to London as he will be arriving home from his vacation early. At Trenton, you will meet a man wearing a completely red ensemble his name is Mr. Wigglebot. He will drive you to Ocean City, New Jersey where the school is located. It is a beautiful school right on the ocean. Much like Hogwarts, it is hidden by many charms and spells so that only magic folk can see it. You will stay at the school overnight and then be sorted the next day when the rest of the students arrive. You will start with the rest of the Knockridde fifth years." Dumbledore told Harry.   
"Whew! That was a mouthful." He said breaking the silence once more.  
"Here you are Harry." He handed Harry a folded piece of parchment. "Your list of supplies for Knockridde Academy."  
Harry unfolded the list and read it. It was quite similar to that of Hogwarts.  
  
New Fifth Year Students Will Require:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells and Counterspells Grade Five  
Transfiguration Today Level Five  
Magical Plants and Shrubs  
Unfogging the Future Level 2  
A History of Magic  
Charms for Chums  
The Dark Arts, How to Protect Yourself  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
  
1 Wand  
1 Cauldron, Pewter   
1 Pair of Gloves, preferably pig's skin  
  
A set of work robes in sapphire blue  
1 winter cloak in sapphire blue  
Dress Robes in the color of your choice   
  
Note: Fifth Years are Allowed their own brooms there will be Quidditch tryouts for grades 2- 7 for your house teams October 1st  
  
Harry noticed he needed mostly everything except the dress robes, which he had from last year, and his wand.   
  
"I believe that's about everything." Dumbledore finished. "Are you ok with this Harry?"   
"No but I don't really have a choice do I?" Harry replied.   
"With any luck you'll be returning to us next year." Dumbledore said in hope of picking up Harry's spirits.  
"Alright then." Harry replied.   
  
Dumbledore stayed for lunch and then left. Harry and Ron went up to Ron's room after Dumbledore had finally gone.  
"So what did the old man say Harry? Spill it." Ron demanded.  
Harry told Ron of his entire conversation with Dumbledore and showed him the list of his school things. Ron gawked at Harry when he heard Snape was behind this and then said, " I knew it was him the whole time. Who else could come up with something like this. He always hated you and now he's finally getting you out of his hair."  
"I suppose so." Was all Harry said in reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N If you've taken the time to read this, please review! I love reviews. I promise this story is going somewhere. Also, I'm always open to suggestions so um.... Please suggest away or something like that. Oh yeah the Disclaimer: Everyone still belongs to the great mind of JK Rowling. Except for Professor Elizabeth Knowell and Knockridde Academy, they belong to me or to themselves I suppose. More of my own characters will be making their debut shortly (within the next chapter or so).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Back to the Dursley's, Diagon Alley, and...

Chapter 4  
  
The rest of Harry's stay at the Weasly's passed all too quickly. He had had more fun there in one week than he had had in any summer ever. Mrs. Weasly made delicious meals and Harry was allowed to eat as much as he pleased. Mrs. Weasly was always piling up his plate with more food, convinced he hadn't had a decent meal since he had left Hogwarts, which was completely true. He played Quidditch in the empty field with Ron, Fred, George, and even Ginny played for a while. Harry had noticed that Ginny was quite a good keeper she was only scored on once by Ron. Maybe she'll make the Gryffindor team; Harry thought to himself, we'll need a new keeper since Oliver graduated two years ago. Then the thought struck him. They would need somebody to replace him as seeker now that it was definite he was going to Knockridde. What if they won't let me back on the team once I return to Hogwarts, if I return to Hogwarts? Harry pushed this thought out of his mind. Mr. Weasly had even taken Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny to see the Weird Sisters in concert.   
  
Harry received a reply from Sirius the morning he left Ron's. The letter said just what Dumbledore had told Harry, I'm sorry but it's all for the best. You'll be safer there, and Don't worry, you'll be back here next summer and back at Hogwarts next year with some luck. Harry sighed. This wasn't the answer he had wanted.  
  
The trip home was disturbingly quiet. Only Mr. Weasly and Ron accompanied Harry this time. The twins wanted to come but they were grounded for turning Ginny's hair purple. Ginny couldn't come because, obviously, she was embarrassed at even the thought of Harry seeing her with purple hair. She had stayed locked in her room the entire morning. Mrs. Weasly had to stay home and make sure the twins didn't get into any more trouble. She had given Harry a big hug and loaded him with enough food to last him the rest of the summer.   
  
Too soon, Mr. Weasly's flying car landed across the street from the Dursley's. As Harry got out of the car and grabbed his suitcase, he felt like screaming, begging, "Take me with you PLEASE," but he restrained himself. Harry had bid a depressing goodbye to Ron, assuring him quietly that they would defeat Voldemort and he would be back before they knew it. Ron only gulped and nodded. Mr. Weasly walked him to the front door. "Goodbye Harry. I'll pick you up to leave for the airport at 9:30am on August 30."   
"Right then. Thanks for letting me visit you. Bye." And Harry walked through the door back into a Dursley hell.  
  
"I'm home." Harry yelled. His voice echoed throughout the house.   
" Good," barked Uncle Vernon, "Go finish the laundry for your aunt."  
Harry heaved the biggest sigh possible and headed upstairs to unpack his things and then to do the laundry.   
  
There were about three words to describe the rest of Harry's summer, Exhausting, Chores, and more Chores. Harry's nightmares had stopped while he was at Ron's but once back at the Dursley's, they had reclaimed their place at keeping him awake all night. Harry was drop dead exhausted. The only good thing that happened to him was when he got to meet Hermione in Diagon Alley. They had had a great time buying school supplies together, looking at the newest broomstick models (although there still hadn't been one found better than the Firebolt), and eating ice cream. Harry had relayed his plan for defeating Voldemort and Hermione assured Harry that she would help him as much as she could from England. The Granger's had graciously offered Harry a ride to the train station where he would take the train back to the station near the Dursley's. Harry gratefully accepted this offer. When he was about to leave the train with his trunk of new school supplies, Hermione began sobbing and hugged Harry so hard, he thought his ribs were breaking. He wasn't sure how to react to this so he took to awkwardly rubbing her back. When she finally stopped crying and had bid Harry farewell, Harry boarded the train.  
  
The train ride home was lonely. Harry was very depressed already and Hermione's little outburst hadn't helped at all. He looked around the train. There were only three other people there, an old lady who was snoring quietly, leaning against the window, a young man of about thirty reading the newspaper and a small girl who Harry though looked much to young to be on a train alone. When he arrived at the station it had begun to rain and Vernon was a half an hour late. Harry had to sit on an old rotted bench getting soaked from the rain.   
  
  
Harry awoke August 30 at about 4:30 pm after another nightmare. As with all of them, he couldn't remember it. He only knew this one had been different; it hadn't had to do with Voldemort like his nightmares usually did. In fact, he wasn't even sure if it had even been a nightmare at all. More like a dream Harry thought; a good dream. He lay in bed until around seven when he got up, dressed himself and pulled his trunk, full of his few belongings and school things downstairs.  
  
At exactly 9:30am, Mr. Weasly rang the doorbell. This didn't go over very well with the Dursley's, who had all been still sleeping.   
"Nice to see you again Harry." Exclaimed Mr. Weasly, apparently trying to cheer Harry up. It wasn't working.  
"Hullo." Replied Harry glumly.  
Mr. Weasly loaded Harry's things into the car, which he informed Harry was now called Gretchen.  
"We decided she could use a name." Said Mr. Weasly. "So Ginny said 'Let's name her after mum's old aunt Gretchen.' She was kidding of course but now the car won't answer to anything else."  
  
As they flew through the sky, Mr. Weasly tried to keep Harry's mind off things by telling him about their vacation to Jamaica. Harry became very amused at the thought of Mr. And Mrs. Weasly lying on the beach in a bikini and shorts, trying to get tan, while Fred and George set off Filibuster Fireworks almost blowing half the beach up. This kept Harry distracted for a while but soon he noticed the car descending and his gloomy mood returned. Mr. Weasly landed easily in the parking lot of the airport. It was a very different experience from when he and Ron had crashed the car into the Whomping Willow three years ago. It pained Harry to think about his friends now so he tried to keep himself distracted by watching the nearest plane, number 55 take off.  
  
Harry and Mr. Weasly walked into the crowded airport and headed for the information table. Harry handed the man his ticket and the man informed him that his flight left at 11:00. It was now 10:48. 11:00 Harry though. If it weren't for Snape, this time tomorrow I'd be on the Hogwarts Express with Ron and Hermione.   
Mr. Weasly waited with Harry until they heard a voice come over the loud speaker.  
Now boarding 11:00 flight 21 to Trenton, New Jersey, USA.  
"Well, that's you Harry." Mr. Weasly stated the obvious.  
"Thanks for driving me, rather flying me here Mr. Weasly," Harry gained a few sideways glances from some passerby who happened to overhear, "I'll be ok I can get onto the plane myself."  
"Alright then. Goodbye Harry and good luck."   
Harry turned to say goodbye once more but Mr. Weasly had disappeared in the crowd of people.   
  
Harry took a deep breath and walked forward to the gate where a lady wearing a flight attendant uniform and a huge fake smile checked his ticket and baggage. She glanced strangely at Harry's large trunk and a man next to her lifted it onto a cart that would take it to the plane. "Thank you. Enjoy your flight!" The lady exclaimed with an all too perky voice.   
  
Harry walked up the long ramp to the plane. He felt as though he was taking his death walk but he knew that was absurd. His life wasn't going to be over and he would return to Hogwarts next year weather Dumbledore permitted it or not.  
  
Yet another flight attendant took Harry's ticket and showed him where his seat was. He had a window seat, right in the middle of the plane. She asked him if he would like anything to drink or eat and he politely declined. A small boy of about ten took the seat next to Harry, but didn't say a word. The pilot came over the plane's loudspeaker and began: Welcome to British Airlines. Our destination is Trenton, New Jersey, USA. We will be flying at approximately 8,900 degrees altitude. The trip should take about six hours or so, so sit back, relax and enjoy the ride.  
  
Harry leaned back in his seat. He was going to face his new future whether it be bright or gloomy like a man. But, he wasn't a man yet. He was beginning to feel sick, but as he hadn't slept well in about a week, the gentle humming of the plane caused Harry to fall into a deep, deep sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry it took me so long to come out with this chapter. It's the first free minute I've had in weeks, literally ^_^ Also I apologize for this chapter being so boring. I promise interesting stuff will happen in the next one. Don't give up on it! The next chapter will be out in anywhere from tomorrow to a month from now but I'll try and hurry with it. Again Please Please Review! If I don't get reviews I get depressed and then I don't work on the story until my friends start yelling at me to finish it! Oh and um everyone still belongs to and always will belong to JK Rowling except for Knockridde Academy, Elizabeth Knowell, and Mr. Wigglebot who are all found in the third chapter. More of my characters will come up in the next chapter. And Thanks in advance if you leave a review.  
  
  
  



	5. Knockridde Academy

Chapter 5  
  
Harry had slept for most of the plane ride. He had awoken quite suddenly, bumping his head on something hard that was hanging down from the ceiling. He blinked his eyes a few times, and then looked down at his watch. It told him that it was 4:00. 4:00 his time that is. The boy next to Harry must have seen him glance at his watch because he said in a thick American accent, "The plane's due to land 1:00 their time. It's about 12:00 right now."   
"Thanks." Harry said, getting up to stretch his legs. He walked to the back of the plane and then back to his seat twice, trying to get back some of the feeling in his legs. When he sat down again, a stewardess asked him if he would like lunch. He declined, even though he was ravenous, because he had remembered seeing something about food poisoning and airplane food on the muggle news. He glanced at the boy next to him sizing him up. He was small and scrawny, though Harry wasn't one to talk, with red hair and brown eyes and tons of freckles all over his nose. Harry had the strangest feeling he'd seen him before.   
"Excuse me, do I know you?" Harry questioned.  
"I don't think so." The boy answered.   
Then the realization dawned on Harry.   
"Are you related to the Weasly's?" Harry asked.  
"How'd you know?" the boy asked shocked.  
"My best friend is Ron Weasly." Harry told him.  
"He's my cousin," the red-head declared, "I was supposed to visit him in England but then I found out he was on vacation and I had to come right back home. I live in the US."   
"He went to Jamaica right?" Harry said.  
"Yea but... wait if you're Ron's best friend than wouldn't that make you..." His eyes did the familiar flick up to Harry's forehead.  
"Gosh! You're Harry Potter!" He nearly shouted.   
"Shhhhhh!" Harry said embarrassedly as the entire plane stared at them.  
"I'm Gregory, Greg Weasly. Nice to meet you!" he exclaimed.  
"Why are you coming to America?"   
Harry relayed to Greg the story of why he was on the plane to America. When he got to the part about Voldemort being after him, Greg gasped louder than Harry though possible. He told him about Knockridde Academy and discovered that Greg went there too but was only in his second year.  
By the time Harry had finished, the pilot had come over the loudspeaker once more, "Please buckle your seatbelts and put you chairs in the upright position. We will be landing in less than two minutes." Harry felt the plane slowly descend downwards and land smoothly. Now he was in America thousands of miles away from Ron, Hermione, and Hogwarts. His feeling of depression regained control of him. He said goodbye to Greg and went to go find his baggage.   
  
After what seemed like hours, his trunk and small suitcase finally came around. Harry grabbed them and dragged them into the center of the airport. Now he was looking for a man dressed all in red. Harry spotted him almost immediately. After all, a man dressed in all red wasn't too hard to find.   
He walked nervously up to the tall man with dark hair and said.  
"Are you Mr. ... er, Mr..."  
"Mr. Wigglebot." The man finished for him.  
"That would be me." The man said, "And I take it you must be Mr. Harry Potter."   
"Yea I'm him. I mean that's me." Harry answered.  
"Well a pleasure to meet you, Harry." The man declared.  
"You too." Harry answered.  
"Shall we be off then?" This man also had an American accent, Harry figured he would have to get used to. Harry didn't get a chance to answer. Mr. Wigglebot had already carried Harry's trunk through the airport doors. Harry quickly followed.  
Mr. Wigglebot loaded Harry's things into the trunk of his car and climbed in, signaling for Harry to do the same.   
  
They drove in silence for a while. Harry was amused at how strange Mr. Wigglebot found things like toll booths and traffic lights. After about an hour and a half, they came to a bridge that led onto an island. Harry read a sign that said "Welcome to Ocean City New Jersey!" in big letters as they crossed the bridge. Once on the island, Mr. Wigglebot drove down a street called 11th street and at the end was a wooden fence dividing the street and the beach. Instead of stopping, as Harry had assumed Mr. Wigglebot would do, he kept on driving right towards the wooden fence. Harry closed his eyes tight wondering if he had gotten into the car with a madman. He was waiting for the impact of car against wood but it never came. He opened his eyes slowly. First one, then the other. They were driving on a small road in the middle of a beach. But it was not the beach Harry had glanced at earlier on 11th street this beach was completely clean. No soda cans or candy wrappers anywhere. The ocean seemed clearer than the other one, less murky and more sparkling. Harry didn't know how he could tell this as he'd never been to a beach before but he could anyway. There were lots of clouds overhead, signaling that it would soon rain. The wind was blowing sand everywhere, but not at their car. Harry supposed this was a beach only for witches and wizards. That the fence they had driven through was something much like Platform nine and three-quarters.   
  
After about fifteen minutes of driving. They began to drive in a spiral up a very large, steep mountain of rocks. Harry supposed this was some sort of Beach Mountain or something. They approached the top and Harry got his first glance of Knockridde. It was a huge school, almost exactly the size of Hogwarts, and it was made of thousands of crystals. The sight was almost enough to take Harry's breath away. It and they were at the top of the mountain and for miles out on three sides all you could see was the ocean. On the fourth side was a small town, Harry supposed, was much like an American Hogsmeade. Mr. Wigglebot stopped the car.   
"Here we are." He declared.  
"Yeah." Harry acknowledged still shocked at the appearance of the school. He hadn't expected a dump or anything, but he certainly hadn't expected this.   
A gust of wind met them as they climbed out of the car, blowing Harry's hair out of his eyes. Mr. Wigglebot lifted Harry's things out of the trunk and beckoned Harry to follow him. They walked halfway around the school, about a half a mile more or less, and came to the front doors.   
  
The front doors also made of crystal were larger than two of Hagrid standing on top of each other Harry though. Mr. Wigglebot knocked on the door four times. His knocking made a tinkling sound that echoed for miles around. The handle turned and the door slowly opened.   
  
To Harry's great surprise, the witch that met him on the other side was very tiny. She wore emerald green robes that were much too long for her. She smiled, and little wrinkles formed next to her blue eyes reminding Harry much of Dumbledore. She seemed just delighted to have Harry there.   
"Hello, Harry!" she exclaimed. She had a merry voice that made Harry feel very welcome.   
"Hello." Harry replied.  
"Come in, Come in! It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Professor Knowell, Headmistress at Knockridde, and you've already met Professor Wigglebot. He's deputy headmaster here. He teaches Charms." She then told Professor Wigglebot, " Would you be so kind as to take Harry's things up to the hospital wing where he'll be staying tonight." Mr., er Professor Wigglebot disappeared with Harry's things.   
"Nice to meet you too." Harry said, stepping through the enormous crystal doors.   
  
The inside of the school was just as impressive, and large as the outside. Harry stepped into a huge entrance hall, which had a large elaborate chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a long red throw rug leading to two more crystal doors. These were not as large as the first. Harry and Professor Knowell proceeded through these doors and entered a huge dining Hall. The walls and floor were all translucent crystal, as were the five long dining tables and chairs. Four of the tables each had a long tablecloth on top, each with a different color. There was White, Red, Violet, and Green. He looked up instinctively but what he found was not the familiar Hogwarts ceiling, but a ceiling that showed him Ron, Hermione, and Hogwarts. Professor Knowell must have noticed Harry jump because she said, "The ceiling shows you whatever you want to see as long as it's a thing, or a person who isn't dead. Don't worry, only you can see your thoughts, as I can only see mine. Try thinking of something else and see what happens." Harry though of his broomstick, buried deep in his trunk and suddenly, to his surprise a huge vision of him on flying around on his broomstick appeared on the ceiling.   
"Wow!" Harry said dumbfounded.   
There were three more huge doors leading out of the dining hall. One Harry discovered led to the kitchens. The other two both led out of the dining hall.   
  
Harry found that the floor plan to this school was very similar to that of Hogwarts except the common rooms for the four houses were not in the same spots. At least I'll be able to find my way around, he thought. All of the classrooms were crystal, as were the common rooms. The common rooms Harry learned had charms on them so that you could see outside from inside the common room but not into the common room from outside.   
" Tonight you'll be staying in the hospital wing because we aren't sure which house you're in yet. Tomorrow you will be sorted after the new first years."  
Oh Boy, even more attention drawn to him. Now, He had to be sorted in front of the entire school, probably making a fool of himself. He hoped the sorting here was similar to that of Hogwarts. He prayed that it was.   
  
Professor Knowell showed him to the hospital wing where he would be staying, and magicked up a small feast for Harry's dinner. "You must stay in here tonight. I am still preparing a few things for when the students arrive." This comment made Harry very suspicious. "I'll leave you now. Tomorrow you can explore the school."   
  
She left Harry alone in the hospital wing to eat. Harry finished his food extremely quickly as he had skipped lunch. As soon as he had eaten his fill, the goblet and plate disappeared Harry suspected, to the kitchens. He looked around the hospital wing, a large room with at least fifteen beds lined up against one wall with fifteen night tables next to them. There was a small door at the end of the room, probably where the bandages and medicines were kept, and another small door at the other end of the room, which, Harry figured was the nurse's office. The hospital wing was also of course made of crystal, but, it was bewitched so no one could see in or out. Harry walked up and down the room and finally chose a bed. He picked the one in the very middle. He wondered if he should put on his invisibility cloak and go see what Professor Knowell was up to. Telling him he must stay in the hospital wing had made him very suspicious. He decided against it. A large clock located on the wall above his bed told him it was exactly 8:30. Harry, feeling very sleepy from the jet lag pulled on his pajamas and climbed into the welcoming looking bed. He fell asleep almost immediately and slept through the night having not one dream.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning feeling very refreshed as one does after a good night's sleep. He rolled over, trying to remember where he was. He then remembered the previous day's events and remembered where he was. The clock chimed 11:00. This was later than Harry had ever slept his entire life, even at Hogwarts on weekends. He climbed out of bed and dressed himself in jeans a green t-shirt and his new sapphire blue school robes leaving the his strange, pointy hat in his trunk.   
  
Professor Knowell burst into the hospital wing moments after Harry had finished tying his shoelaces.   
"Good, Good you're up finally!" She exclaimed. Today she was wearing light lavender robes that were also too long for her. Her frizzy gray-black hair was which was tied up off her face the day before was now falling carelessly down her back.   
"Oh dear me you haven't eaten yet have you. Here you are then." She swished her wand and the plate and goblet returned this time bearing a stack of pancakes smothered in syrup and a goblet full of orange juice. Harry ate carefully not completely finishing his meal before it had disappeared.   
"Now then, today the other teachers and I must prepare the dining hall for the Back to School feast. You are free to go wherever you like and explore the school but please meet me in the entrance hall at 4:30. The rest of the school will arrive at 4:45 and you will be sorted then. The feast will begin at 5:00."  
"Ok thanks." Harry said.  
  
The first place Harry wanted to go was the dining hall with the magical ceiling. He wanted to see what Ron and Hermione were doing right now, but, if all the teachers were going to be there, he didn't want to go. Harry kept himself content wandering around the school. He chatted with a few pictures and even a ghost or two. At around 2:00 he stumbled into the kitchens somehow and the elves there piled him up with food. He passed a giant picture of a ship sailing across a green-blue sea. Pirates were moving about on the deck. Harry suspected this might be the entrance to one common room.  
  
At promptly 4:30 he met Professor Knowell in the enterance hall.   
"Hello Harry. Did you have a good day? I hope so."  
"Yes I did." Harry replied.   
"The students will be arriving shortly. I figured I better tell you about the houses you could be sorted into. Each house is named after a gemstone. Emerald is equivalent to Gryffindor. Their color is green as you might suspect. That is the house you'll most likely be sorted into as you were in Gryffindor at Hogwarts. I myself was a Gryffindor... anyway Ruby is equal to Hufflepuff. Their color is red, of course. Amethyst is equal to Ravenclaw. Their color is violet and lastly Diamond is equal to Slytherin."  
"Ok got it. Harry then repeated what she had just told him back to her."   
"Splendid. Now then, I'm going to go take my place at the staff table. You will wait in here until one of the Professors comes to get you. When you enter the dining hall, Professor Wigglebot will call your name, year, and previous school."  
"Ok." Harry replied nervously as Professor Knowell left the hall.   
As Harry was waiting a thought occurred to him. She had never told him how he was going to be sorted. *****What if the sorting was a lot different than Hogwarts? What if he did something wrong, and embarrassed himself in front of the entire school? He was probably the only person over eleven getting sorted. The though never occurred to Harry that there might just be other foreign exchange students than he coming to this school for whatever reason.   
  
Everything was very quiet for a while and then, Harry heard a burst of noise as the older students, above 1st year entered the dining Hall through another door. Everything quieted down and Harry figured the first years were about to be sorted. For about 20 minutes Harry heard no noise except for Professor Wigglebot calling out a house name every few seconds. Harry counted. Ruby, Ruby, Amethyst Emerald, Diamond, Ruby, Amethyst, Emerald, Amethyst, Ruby, Diamond, Diamond, Emerald, Diamond, Amethyst, Amethyst, the list went on but Harry got board of counting and went back to his state of nervousness.   
  
Suddenly, Professor Wigglebot came through the door. Professor Knowell was talking to the students. Harry could hear her speech.   
"Welcome! Welcome, back students to another year at Knockridde. Most likely all of you have forgotten everything you've learned over the summer. Not to worry though! We'll have that fixed by the end of this year. Then you can go back and forget everything again. Isn't that splendid!" Now more than ever she reminded Harry of Dumbledore. " However, I do have a few new announcements to make. First of all, no student is permitted in the ocean this year unless accompanied by a teacher. A few muggle animals called sharks have been found in the ocean and they will most likely rip you to pieces. Next, we have a few students from other wizarding schools who will be joining us this year, six to be exact. They will be coming in now to be sorted."  
Professor Wigglebot told Harry he should go into the Dining Hall now. A wave of relief came over Harry. He wasn't the only new student above first year! Harry proceeded into the dining hall. He saw five other people about his age entering the hall also looking as nervous as he seemed to be. Professor Wigglebot pulled a list from his pocket.   
"Harry Potter, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Year five." The hall became deathly quiet. Harry could feel a hundred eyes on him. Then the whispering started. "Harry Potter?" "No." "Yes it is look at his scar!" "The Harry Potter?" Harry careful to keep his eyes straight ahead, not looking at anyone. He felt extremely embarrassed. He walked up to a small table located at the front of the hall. On the table was a small stone. Professor Knowell gestured for him to pick up the stone. Harry picked up the stone and suddenly felt a warmness shoot through his body. The stone vibrated in his hand continuing to grow hotter and hotter as light surrounded his body. Then, very suddenly, the stone became cold. It glowed an emerald green color. Professor Wigglebot yelled "Emerald." The table with the green tablecloth stood up and cheered so loudly, Harry though his ears would pop. He walked up to the table and took a seat at the very end.   
"Lizzie Candence. Marowell School for talented Witches and Wizards. Year five."   
Lizzie, an extremley tall girl with shoulder length blonde hair and greenish-brownish ( A/N I suppose that would be hazel) eyes ( More A/N sorry guys!!!) who Harry though, was very pretty walked up the table and gripped the stone. After a minute, it glowed green just as Harry's had done.   
"Emerald."   
The Emerald table stood and cheered again. Harry joined them. Lizzie hurriedly walked over to the table and took the seat next to Harry. She smiled at him and Harry smiled back. He then took his eyes off Lizzie and turned his attention back to the sorting.  
The next boy, a third year was sorted into Diamond and then a fourth year girl went to Ruby.   
Next up, another fifth year boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He became an Emerald too. Their table applauded once more. The boy took the seat on Harry's other side hesitantly as though he were not worthy to sit next to the Harry Potter. Harry smiled at him and said a cheerful "Hello!"  
"Hi!" he replied just as cheerfully.   
The last boy went to Amethyst.   
"Now that that's done, the feast can begin!" just as Professor Knowell said those word food began appearing on the table. The food was a bit different than Harry was used to. Hamburgers, Cheeseburgers, Hot Dogs, Ice cream ect. "Classic American food." Lizzie explained. She was from Pennsylvania, USA. Harry, Lizzie, the brown haired boy, whose name was Ryan, and another girl who came to Knockridde last year from Canada with red hair and blue eyes started talking about their old schools. My new friends. Harry though in realization. He didn't want to replace Ron or Hermione, but he couldn't go through a whole year with no one to talk to or have jokes with. As dessert came on Ryan asked Harry, "What about your school?" "My school?" Harry replied. "No, the invisible person sitting next to you's school!" Lizzie stated sarcastically. Harry blushed a deep red. He then told Lizzie, Ryan, and Megan, the girl with red hair, all about Hogwarts. When he got to the part about Hogwart's ceiling, charmed to look like the outside sky everyone looked up at Knockridde's ceiling and gasped. Harry then told them what Professor Knowell had told him about this ceiling. Dinner had finished and everyone began to get up from the table, sleepy and full. There were two representatives for each house, who Harry discovered where much like prefects. They led Harry, Lizzie, Ryan, Megan and the rest of Emerald through a maze of stairs, secret passages, and walls that really weren't walls at all, but passages charmed to look like the crystal walls to the picture of the ship with pirates Harry had seen earlier that day. "Now everyone! Said one of the house reps. The password is fuzzy sweater." At these words, the pirate ship popped out of the painting and showed a large ship-shaped hole. Everyone climbed through the hole into the common room. The common room was painted emerald green and had many emerald green la-z-boy recliners (that's what Lizzie called them) beanbag chairs, a few tables and a fireplace. There was also a window cut into the crystal that made the left wall. The boy house rep. Led the Harry, Ryan and the other boys up a spiraling flight of stairs toward the right while Lizzie, Megan, and the girls were led up stairs on the left.   
  
Harry collapsed into bed, not even bothering to change into his pajamas. He was exhausted. He though to himself, tomorrow I can start on the plan for defeating Voldemort maybe Ryan, Megan and Lizzie will help me too. Tonight I need sleep. He heard Ryan say something like "That was some feast huh?" just before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
A/N Whew! That was a long chapter. Well long by my standards. This story is getting more fun to write. The next chapter will be out soon. Very soon. In case you're wondering (you probably aren't but) the character Lizzie is based on me. Disclaimer: The people who you have heard of belong to JK. The people you haven't heard of belong to me. There that was easy enough. Again (I know I always say this but) PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews make me happy. When I'm happy, I write better stories. Oh and Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review in the past.  
~Katie  
  
  
  



	6. An Accidental Nightime Rendezvous

A/N Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Here's chapter 6. Enjoy because I may not have chapter 7 out until after final exams. *_* I also just noticed that I've forgotten to mention anything at all about Hedwig in the past few chapters but just so you know, she did come to America with Harry.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry rolled over in his bed. The first thing he noticed was the sunlight shining through the emerald green crystal which made up the walls of the 5th year boys dorm. He looked at the clock. It was 10:30. 10:30! He was already late for his first classes. Harry jumped out of bed and slipped on the rug in the middle of the room, causing a loud crash. It was then he noticed that Ryan and the other two fifth year Emerald boys were still in bed. They were now awake but very grumpy thanks to Harry's little incident. "What are you doing? It ten-thirty! We're all already late for our first classes! Why didn't an alarm clock go off?" Harry yelled, staring at them, panic-stricken. Ryan threw a pillow at Harry and sleepily mumbled, "It's Sunday, smart one. Go back to bed." And with that, Ryan and the other two, Tim and Mo, ( Really Monte, but he would beat up anyone who called him that) promptly collapsed back into their beds. Harry hadn't felt this embarrassed since, well a long time. He got up from the floor and rubbed his sore behind. Straightening his pajamas, he walked over to the desk the four boys would share, and took out some parchment. He decided he would write to Ron and Hermione first.   
  
Dear Ron & Hermione,  
Hi. How are you? I'm well. How is Hogwarts? I want you to write me and tell me everything that happens there so when I come back next year I won't fell like I've missed anything. Did they find a replacement seeker for me yet? Yesterday I was sorted into the house called Emerald. It's supposed to be equivalent to Gryffindor. The other houses are Ruby, Amethyst, and Diamond. The people I've met are pretty nice. There were five other students who were new also. Two of they are in Emerald with me. They're both in fifth year. Their names are Ryan and Lizzie. There's another girl named Megan who came last year. The weird thing is, I felt like I've met them somewhere before. I haven't figured out anything yet on my plan to defeat Voldemort, but I'm working on it. I'm going to tell Lizzie, Megan, and Ryan about it too and see if they want to help me. Anyway, I hope you're having fun at Hogwarts. Write me soon. I miss you guys.  
- Harry  
  
Harry then folded the letter and whistled for Hedwig who flew through the window and obediently stuck out her leg. He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her out the window headed for Hogwarts. He then got up from the desk and seeing no point in getting back in bed, as he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep, he showered, dressed and headed for the common room. No one was there yet because of course it was a Saturday and everyone was still asleep. Harry walked around the room pausing to look out the window. From the window he had a perfect view of the ocean reflecting the sunlight, and the sand being blown across the beach. Two seals were lying on some rocks, looking like they were tanning. He could see for miles around on two sides. Harry then noticed a bulletin board on the wall right next to the fireplace. There were a few papers there. There was an announcement that Quidditch tryouts for Emerald would be September 28th, Amethyst would tryout the 29th, Ruby would be the 30th and Diamond would tryout on the 1st of October. Whoever wanted to try out was to report to the Quidditch pitch located outside the school and to the left of the mountain, which it was located on. Since Quidditch was a new sport that had just come to the school this year, the flying teacher would choose the team and captain for each house. Next to that was a notice stating all of the balls that the school would be holding during the year. There would be a Halloween Ball on Halloween, A Christmas Ball on Christmas Day Night, and an End of Term Ball on June 28th. All Balls were to be held in the enterance and dining halls. He suddenly though of Lizzie but he wasn't sure why. The last notice had just magically appeared when Harry had walked up to the board. It was his schedule. It went like this  
  
Schedule for Harry Potter (this part looked as though it had been filled in later)  
  
Monday  
  
9:00-10:30: Transfiguration  
10:30- 12:00: Charms  
12:00-1:00: Lunch  
1:00-2:00: Potions  
2:00-3:00: History of Magic  
3:00-4:00: Herbology  
11:00-12:30pm: Astronomy  
  
Tuesday  
9:00-10:30:Charms  
10:30-12:00: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
12:00-1:00: Lunch  
1:00-2:00: Transfiguration  
2:00-3:00: Divination  
3:00-4:00: Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Wednesday  
9:00-10:30: Transfiguration  
10:30- 12:00: Charms  
12:00-1:00: Lunch  
1:00-2:00: Potions  
2:00-3:00: History of Magic  
3:00-4:00: Herbology  
  
Thursday  
9:00-10:30:Charms  
10:30-12:00: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
12:00-1:00: Lunch  
1:00-2:00: Transfiguration  
2:00-3:00: Divination  
3:00-4:00: Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Friday  
9:00-10:30: Transfiguration  
10:30- 12:00: Charms  
12:00-1:00: Lunch  
1:00-2:00: Potions  
2:00-3:00: History of Magic  
3:00-4:00: Herbology  
11:00-12:30pm: Astronomy  
  
Harry took down his schedule and pocketed it. He then collapsed into a comfy beanbag chair and began dozing off.   
  
************************Harry's Dream*************************  
Harry, Lizzie, Ryan, Megan, Ron, and Hermione were in a dark damp cave. Someone was laughing, more like evilly cackling actually. They were wandering through the twists and turns of the cave. It appeared to be some sort of maze. The farther into the cave they walked the louder the laughing became. One of them was hurt. Harry couldn't tell who it was or how injured they were. He realized was injured too. Suddenly they spotted a white light coming from the end of one of the passageways. A voice was beckoning to him. Harry, Harry, come with me Harry you'll love it here. Harry, Harry, Harry...  
  
  
"Harry, Harry, HARRY! Wake up!" someone was shaking him.   
"Huh? Wha... Oh Sorry!" Harry apologized to Lizzie who was gently shaking him awake.   
"Coming down to breakfast? It's over in five minutes. Megan and Ryan said they'd meet us down there."  
"Ok. What time is it?" Harry answered, feeling sluggish. He didn't at all remember the dream he had just had he only knew he had been asleep.  
"11:30 Come on."   
Harry and Lizzie walked down to the dining hall in silence. When they entered, there were only a few other people there besides Megan and Ryan who were beckoning for them to come join them. There was a buffet and most of the good food was already gone. Harry picked a cinnamon-raisin bagel and smothered it with cream cheese. Lizzie claimed the last piece of French toast and they sat down at the Emerald table with Ryan and Megan.   
"That took you guys long enough." Megan told them.  
"It wasn't my fault. Harry here was asleep in the common room when I came down." Lizzie answered, talking with her mouth full.   
"Did you get your schedule's yet?" Ryan asked.  
"Yeah." Harry, Megan, and Lizzie answered simultaneously.   
They then compared schedules. Ryan was in all of Harry's Tuesday and Thursday classes and his Monday, and Wednesday Transfiguration. Megan was in all of Harry's Monday and Wednesday classes, except for Astronomy and History of Magic, and Lizzie was in all of Harry's Friday classes and his Monday and Wednesday History of Magic. Harry and Lizzie were the only ones of the four of them taking Astronomy. A few minutes after they had finished, some house elfs came ushering them out of the hall saying they had to clean up. They headed back for the common room. Talk turned to Quidditch. Ryan had never played on a team before but he loved watching it and he was going to try out for the Emerald team. Lizzie played seeker at her old school, that meant she and Harry would be competing for the position on this team. Megan never played before either and wasn't going to try out and "make a fool of herself in front of all those people." Harry told them he had played seeker for Gryffindor in his old school. He also threw in the bit about making the team in his first year even though first years weren't usually allowed to be on the teams to try and make Lizzie nervous. His attempt was unsuccessful however because Lizzie replied, "Wow, you must be very good. I can't wait to see you try out and see what I'm up against."   
"Well I'm really not that good." Harry told them. He didn't want to sound like he was bragging.   
  
The day passed very quickly. They stayed in the common room most of the day playing exploding snap, wizard chess, and even muggle poker. Lizzie, who was muggle born had brought a card deck with her to school. Before Harry knew it, he was lying in his bed again, listening to the snores of Mo.   
  
He awoke Monday morning at 8:00. He was dressed and down in the dining hall by 8:30. Ryan was there too. The girls didn't come down till around 8:50 they were fixing their hair they said.   
"Girls." Ryan muttered and he, Harry, and Megan headed for the Transfiguration classroom. Lizzie had Divination first thing.   
They entered the classroom and met a small witch with dark hair, dark eyes, and a great smile. Once the entire class was seated, she smiled at them and exclaimed, "Hello everyone. Welcome to fifth year Transfiguration. For those of you who are new, my name's Lady Rose Allaw, Professor Allaw to you. This year we will begin some harder transfiguration than you may be used to." She went on with her speech. Harry gazed out the window while Ryan doodled on his notebook and Megan twirled her hair around her finger. Finally, she paired the class up and set them to turning their chairs into tables. Harry and Megan who were paired up were having extreme difficulty with this. The best they did was getting the top of the chair to widen, and flatten a little. Accidentally, Harry and Megan both said the spell at the same time and suddenly, the chair became a perfect replica of a table. Professor Allaw was shocked at this and told them it took most students, even performing the spell together at least a month to totally transfigure the chair. At the end of class, Professor Allaw told them "That's ok that most of you couldn't completely transfigure your chairs. It usually takes about a month for most students to get the hang of it." She glanced at Harry and Megan. "I'll see you all tomorrow then."  
  
The rest of the day went well. Harry met his new teachers. Professor Wigglebot taught Charms, A fairly tall lady with dark brown hair and glasses named Professor Caretta taught Potions. She was very nice, unlike Harry's old potions teacher who despised Harry with a passion. A very boring man who also happened to be a squib, Professor Plorplex taught History of Magic, and another man, Professor Harrhel, taught Herbology. Harry only had Astronomy left, but that wasn't until late that night. After dinner, Harry, Megan, Ryan, and Lizzie shared a table in the Emerald common room and struggled through most of their homework. At 10:00 Megan and Ryan turned in for bed. Harry, Lizzie and a few other six and seventh years remained in the common room. At 11:50, Harry and Lizzie left the common room and headed for the Astronomy Tower.   
"Do you know where we're going?" Lizzie asked.  
"No clue." Harry replied, "I wasn't even sure of where the Astronomy tower was in my old school."   
"Ok it shouldn't be too hard to find." Lizzie took the lead, leading Harry through the dark corridors. Harry checked his watch. It was eleven forty-five. "Lizzie, are you sure you know where you're going?" Harry asked.  
"Of course I don't know where I'm going." Lizzie replied.  
At twelve o'clock, once he had determined that they were hopelessly lost, Harry slumped against the wall and sat down on the floor next to a statue of a knight. The statue stuck its leg out leaving an unexpecting Lizzie who had now been following Harry to trip over it. Before Harry could shout a warning, Lizzie tripped over the knight's leg landing directly on top of Harry. This was very awkward for the both of them and after a minute a very stunned Lizzie rolled off of Harry allowing him to breathe.   
"Sorry." She told him. Harry could tell that her cheeks were probably as red as his were right now.   
"Forget it." Harry said sitting up again.  
Lizzie plopped down next to him and sighed.   
"You know, I think we better just stay put for the night rather than get even more lost." She declared.  
"Good idea." Harry replied.   
They sat very still for a while, both finally drifting off into a light sleep. Harry awoke once around four and found that Lizzie's head was resting on his shoulder. Not wanting to wake her, he stayed perfectly still and eventually fell back to sleep. One cannot sleep very well sitting upright against a wall. That's what Professor Knowell told them when she found them the next morning.   
"We can explain." Harry told her quickly.  
"Yea we got lost on the way to Astronomy and we decided to just stay put rather than get even more lost." Lizzie added.  
"Well then, you two better get down to the dining hall, classes start in ten minutes. I will explain to Professor Olliepopp why you weren't at class last night."  
"Thank you Professor." The exclaimed so relieved that they weren't in trouble.  
They discovered that they were only about a minute away from the dining hall, near their Charms classroom.   
"Everything looked so different in the dark." Lizzie stated.  
"Yeah." Harry agreed.  
  
"Well, well, well. Where were we last night?" Ryan questioned as a disheveled looking Harry and Lizzie plopped down at the Emerald table.  
"Yeah. You both never came back last night after Astronomy. What in the world could you have been doing?" Inquired Megan.   
"It's not what you think." Harry began.  
"Really." Lizzie said.  
"Sure." Said Ryan, elbowing Harry.  
When Harry and Lizzie tried to tell them what really happened, they wouldn't hear any of it.  
Megan and Ryan left the hall just before classes started with Harry and Lizzie close behind them.  
  
"Oh well. Let them think what they want. It wouldn't hurt to have some fun with it. After all, we were out all night last night." Lizzie told Harry.  
"Yeah." Harry replied, "It could be fun."   
And then they went they departed to opposite ends of the corridor. Harry headed for Charms, Lizzie for Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Terribly Sorry if you thought that chapter was boring. In the next chapter, Harry will tell Lizzie, Megan, and Ryan about his plan to defeat Voldemort and the plan will hopefully start to form. Also there will most likely be Quidditch tryouts in the next chapter. I promise Ron and Hermione will appear very soon but probably not in the next chapter.   
Disclaimer: I own all of the teachers at Knockridde except for Professor Allaw who belongs to my friend Rachel and I own Lizzie, Megan, Ryan, Mo, and Tim. Everyone else belongs to JK. One last thing, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me happy and then I write happy stories (usually) and they make you happy and everyone likes to be happy right? So Review!  
~Katie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Quidditch and Confessions

A/N Thanks yet again to anyone who left a review. I really Really do appreciate it. Here's chapter 7. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
September zipped by and it seemed as though Harry had just blinked and suddenly woke up on the morning of Quidditch tryouts. He blinked sleepily at the sun shining through the emerald crystal and after a moment, realized that it hadn't been the sun that had waken him up. There was a faint tapping coming from somewhere in the room. He groaned something about stupid seagulls and pulled his pillow over his head. Then the thought occurred to him that it might just be Hedwig with Ron and Hermione's reply. At this he swung his feet over the bed and stalked across the soft green carpet to the window, located between Tim and Mo's bed. He had been correct and found a tired and irritated looking Hedwig tapping on the window with her beak. He lifted the window open letting in Hedwig and a swift breeze. Hedwig promptly collapsed on Harry's bed. Only after giving her some water and sending her off to the owlry, Harry opened the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you? We're fine, bored, but fine. We miss you too. It's so boring here without you. They did replace you as seeker with a sixth year girl named Lucy Langston. Don't worry; she's not half as good as you are. Gryffindor lost to Hufflepuff in the last match. Hufflepuff! Can you believe that? Also Fred and George were made captains of the team. Hogwarts is almost exactly the same. Actually it is exactly the same. Nothing new whatsoever has happened since term started. The only unusual thing we've noticed is that Snape seems unusually (very very unusually) cheerful. He's only taken 25 points from Gryffindor so far this year and he's actually given us 1 point! We suppose it has to do with you being gone. Your new friends sound really nice. (Not better than me though right?) (Ron!) Anyway, you should definitely tell them about your plan (have you come up with one yet???) to defeat You-Know-Who. Maybe they can help you. Oh! Almost forgot. We have really great news! Dumbledore said we could come visit you over Christmas vacation. Isn't that splendid! Our parents already agreed so we're arriving on December 24th and leaving January 2nd. We have to go now. We wrote this letter during Lunch but we have to leave for Transfiguration now.   
Bye!   
We miss you.  
See you at Christmas.   
  
Love, From,  
Hermione  
  
And  
  
From,  
Ron  
  
Harry reread the letter at least five times before folding it and placing it neatly in the drawer in his night table.   
He then changed into jeans, an old T-shirt of Dudley's and some dark blue practice Quidditch robes he bought at Diagon Alley last summer. By the time he was done dressing, Ryan, Mo, and Tim were awake too. All of them were trying out for the team also. Tryouts were held right after breakfast so at 9:30 he grabbed his Firebolt and met Lizzie, Ryan, and Megan in the common room and they headed down to breakfast together. Lizzie was wearing baby blue Quidditch robes, Ryan was wearing orange ones, and Megan was wearing plain muggle clothing. Megan had decided rather than staying alone in the Emerald tower, she would come watch Quidditch tryouts. Harry could tell everyone trying out was nervous. Ryan would pick up his toast then put it down without taking a bite and then pick it up only to put it down again. Lizzie was bouncing up and down in her chair eating her fifth pancake while talking to Megan a million miles a minute. Apparently getting very hyper was her way of dealing with nervousness. She's really cute when she's hyper. Harry thought and then mentally slapped himself. Harry was gripping the arms of his chair so hard his knuckles were turning white. Finally, at 10:00 some teacher came over the PA announcing that all those trying out for the Emerald Quidditch team should report to the Quidditch pitch immediately. Harry, Megan, Lizzie, and Ryan started out for the pitch. They left through the large front doors and walked down the mountain turning left at the bottom onto the Quidditch pitch. It was almost exactly the same as the one at Hogwarts except, instead of grass there was sand on the ground and you could see the ocean perfectly from the stands.  
"Good luck guys!" Megan told them departing for the stands. They then headed out to the middle of the pitch where about 30 other Emeralds were waiting.   
Suddenly, a whistle blew and a rather chubby woman with black hair and black eyes entered the pitch.   
"Hello everyone. As some of you may know, I'm Ms. Patricia Carvinglow, the flying teacher and new Quidditch ref."   
Harry remembered Megan had told them everyone called her Fatty Patty. He decided for now he'd just call her Ms. Carvinglow.   
"Some of you may not know what you're up against. Quidditch is one of the roughest, toughest sports there are. Only the fittest will make this team..."  
Ms. Carvinglow went into a long speech about the art of Quidditch ect ect. Harry thought she sounded like a drill sergeant. Finally she finished.  
"Now, I will split you into five groups with seven people in each group. Then I will have you do some drills with each different ball. At the end of the tryout the five teams will play each other in a fake match once." She then split them into groups Ryan and Lizzie were together. Harry was with a third year boy, two seventh year girls, Mo, and a few first and second years. Ms. Carvinglow made them fly from one end of the pitch to the other four times on their broomsticks. Those who didn't have broomstick borrowed some from the school's supply. Harry was in the lead most of the time but ended up finishing second to Lizzie. Lizzie smiled a dazzling smile at him and flew off back to the ground. Then they had to fly with and pass the Quaffle, and then take turns at defending the goal posts. Next, they were each given a stick and were made to chase the buldgers around, hitting them at certain targets set up all over the pitch. Harry thought he did pretty poorly at most of these although Lizzie and Ryan seemed to be handling themselves very well. Ryan was very good at defending the goal posts. Finally, she let the snitch out. Now's was his chance Harry remarked to himself. Each group went one at a time. Lizzie caught the snitch for her group Harry noticed. Harry's group went last. Harry caught the snitch in easily two minutes time, the shortest yet, after a spectacular dive. Wiping his hair out of his eyes he noticed Lizzie and Ryan both applauding and Ms. Carvinglow even looked a tiny teensy bit impressed. Harry was surprised at how un-jealous Lizzie seemed. He knew he would have been jealous if she had beaten his time at catching the snitch. His team also won the scrimmages 4-1. Losing to Lizzie's team. Harry was extremely nervous about Lizzie. She was definitely as good as if not better than him and he really wanted to make this team.   
"Good Job everyone." Ms. Carvinglow told them, "The team will be posted most likely tonight. The first match will be posted on your common room bulletin board October 9th."  
Everyone departed. Megan came running down the stands.  
"Wow! Harry you and Lizzie were sooooo good. You're almost exactly the same at seeker. Ryan," she looked at him dreamily, "You were the best keeper I've ever seen."  
"Thanks, except, you've never seen Quidditch before." Ryan replied blushing.  
"Oh yeah. Well, you were still better than everyone else."  
They all walked back to the castle together and then to the Emerald common room to shower. Harry and Ryan were sitting on their beds waiting for Mo and Tim to get out of their showers, as there were only two.   
"You know," Harry told Ryan, "You like Megan."  
"What!" Ryan asked shocked.  
"Come on. You blush all the time whenever you're around her especially when she comments you."  
"Well what about you and Lizzie." Ryan countered.  
"You always try to unsuccessfully flatten your hair whenever she walks into the room and you get really quiet."   
"Well, maybe I do like Lizzie ok."  
"Well, maybe I do like Megan ok."  
"Ok." They both said together.   
"So, you asking her to the Halloween dance?" Ryan questioned.  
"What are you crazy?" Harry replied.  
"I'll ask her for you if you like."  
"No! I'll do it myself." Harry answered, "But only if you ask Megan."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Exact Same Time in the Girls Dorm~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How long does it take for Lily to shower?" Megan asked Lizzie.  
"A long time obviously." Lizzie answered.  
"So," Megan started, "Do you have any siblings? I have a sister named Mary."  
"What about me and Harry? What do you mean? There's nothing between Harry and me. Really. There isn't I swear." Lizzie answered talking so fast it took Megan a minute to work out what she had just said.  
"Lizzie, I didn't say anything about Harry. I said I have a sister named Mary."  
"Oh well then pretend I never said that then."  
"Wait. You like Harry don't you. I knew it! Admit it, you like Harry." Megan accused.   
"What! No I- Fine I like Harry. He's so hot isn't he? Those green eyes, and messy black hair combo really do something to me." Lizzie sighed.  
"Spare me the details. Anyway, he's not my type. I prefer a taller guy, with maybe brown-ish hair and blue-ish eyes."   
"You like RYAN!" Lizzie began chanting. "No Way! Ryan."  
"What's wrong with him?" Megan asked.   
"Nothing it's just, nevermind."   
After a minute of listening to the water rain down from the shower Lizzie spoke again.  
"Ask him to the Halloween dance."  
"What! No way."  
"I'll ask Harry if you ask Ryan."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~That Night*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner Harry, Megan, Lizzie and Ryan went up to the common room. They didn't have any homework tonight so Harry thought it would be a good night to tell them about You-Know-Who.  
"Guys." Harry said.  
Lizzie looked up from her book and Megan and Ryan from their game of Wizard Chess.  
"Um. Ok I have to tell you all something. The real reason I was sent here was because Voldemort, (Ryan gasped at the name.) Is after me. I need to find a way to defeat him so I can get back to my old school. It's not that I don't like it here. You guys are great. It's just that I miss my old school and friends. I wanted to know if you guys would help me try to figure out a way to kill him. I'll understand if you don't want to of course." Harry finished quickly.  
They stared at him for a minute.   
Then Ryan said something "That's the same reason I was sent here."  
"And me." Said Lizzie.  
"Me too." Added Megan.  
"This is really weird." Harry said scratching is head.  
"Of course we'll help you!" Lizzie suddenly said.  
"What can we do." Added Ryan.  
"Why don't we start with the library's Defense Against the Dark Arts books?"  
Megan suggested.   
"We can look on the weekends and after school hours during the week."  
"Thanks guys." Harry told them.  
"Hey," Lizzie said looking down at her book, "As long as we're all still talking together I have to tell you all something too."  
"Ok shoot." Harry said.  
"Well, I'm not a normal witch. One in every 12,900,000,000 witches and wizards is born as an animagus, they're called Predotransformi and um well, guess whose one of em."  
They stared at her for a good five minutes.   
"I knew I shouldn't have told you. You probably think I'm a freak now. That's another reason why I came here. Everyone at my old school thought I was a freak."   
"We don't think you're a freak, Lizzie." Megan said gently.  
"Yeah. That's so cool that you're an animagus." Harry added.  
Lizzie's who was close to tears suddenly looked up.  
"Really? You don't think I'm weird?"   
"Of course not. What do you turn into?" Ryan asked.  
"An owl."   
"Wow!" They all exclaimed.   
Suddenly, from across the room someone shouted, "The Quidditch Team's Up. I'll read it."  
"Good luck, Harry." Lizzie whispered.  
"You too." Harry told her.  
"The Chasers are:  
Katie Laughlen (third year)  
James Polbin (sixth year)  
And Bob Martell (fourth year)"  
Everyone clapped while Katie, Molly and Bob bowed.  
"The Beaters are:  
Kara and Julie Denver"  
Everyone clapped for the pair of identical twin seventh year girls. How ironic Harry thought that the beaters on their Emerald team were twins as well as on his Gryffindor team.   
"The Keeper is  
Ryan Relleh."  
"Yeah Ryan!" they said patting him on the back as he stood up and bowed.  
"And finally, the Seeker is"  
Harry held his breath.  
"Harry Potter."  
Harry stood up while everyone clapped.   
"Congratulations Harry!" Lizzie exclaimed hugging him. Harry was extremely embarrassed as Ryan elbowed and winked at him.  
Lizzie had made reserve seeker so if something were to happen to Harry, she would play in his place. Harry congratulated her at this. She seemed very happy about making reserve seeker even though it was only reserve.   
Since it was a Saturday night, no one left the common room until at least eleven. At last, Harry, Lizzie, Ryan and Megan were the only ones left in the room. Ryan and Megan were in deep thought in the middle of their game of wizard chess. Now would be a good time to ask her Harry thought. He almost did when she looked up from her book but then she sneezed and all he managed to say was "Bless you." He spent the next half hour debating whether to ask her or not. What if she said No? But she had hugged him two hours ago when they found out he made seeker. Did that mean she liked him or were they only friends by her standards? He had now almost asked her seventeen times and counting when suddenly she stood up and closed her book. She marched over to where Harry was sitting and the next words out of her mouth surprised Harry more than if the Dursley's had given him more Christmas presents than Dudley (maybe not that much but) Anyway, she said,  
"Harry, Do you want to go to the Halloween Dance with me? You know, as friends?"   
"What...Um uh um...uhhhhhhhhh."  
Ryan looked up from his chess game and yelled across the room at Harry,   
"Yes you nimrod!" he looked at Lizzie, "Of course he wants to go with you. Right Harry? RIGHT HARRY?" Harry looked as though he had fainted except he was still conscious.   
"Oh um yeah of course I do. Sure I'll go with you Lizzie - just as friends right."  
"Right." Lizzie said.   
"Good answer." Ryan added.   
"Great!" she responded then turned on her heel and marched up to the girls dorm. Megan had won the chess game and was about to follow Lizzie out of the room when Harry shouted after her, "Megan wait, Ryan has something he wants to ask you." She spun around; her red hair creating the illusion of a fire surrounding her.  
"Whatever do you mean Harry?" Ryan asked looking innocently around.   
"Ask her." Harry mumbled pushing him toward her.   
"Ok,ok. Will you go to the dance with me, also as friends?"  
"Ok." She said simply and the retreated up to the girls dorm.   
  
"I'll kill you." Ryan told Harry later in the dorm that night.  
"Hey, she said yes didn't she?"   
"Oh Yeah, I guess I won't kill you then."   
"Good idea."  
  
A/N Hope you liked that chapter. The next one will be soon. Very soon. In fact, it's already done. I don't own any of JK's characters, but I do own mine and if you can't figure out who belongs to whom then um oh bugger, you should know who goes with who by now. Professor Allaw (chapter 6) belongs to my friend Rachel. Please Please Please Review. I live for reviews. If you review than I'll worship you forever.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Emerald vs. Diamond, and The Halloween D...

Chapter 8  
  
October blew in and passed surprisingly quickly. Harry had been so distracted by homework, Quidditch practice, and library searching in the Dark Arts books that he was surprised to find it was already the last Saturday in October. Halloween and the Halloween Dance were the upcoming Monday. They hadn't found a single thing yet on defeating anyone as powerful as Voldemort. There was a Quidditch match scheduled for today Harry remembered suddenly as he woke up that Saturday morning. He glanced at the clock and was informed that it was already 10:30. The match started at 11:00! Harry jumped out of bed and without showering, changed into his green Quidditch robes. He then sprinted downstairs to find an irritated Ryan waiting for him.   
"Harry, where have you been? The match starts in fifteen minutes we barley have time to eat! The girls went downstairs half an hour ago and left me to wait for you."   
"Sorry, I overslept." Harry however, didn't mind if he had to skip breakfast. He didn't feel much like eating.  
"I couldn't tell." Ryan replied as they climbed through the pirate ship portrait and raced down to the dining hall.   
"Where have you guys been?" Megan asked when they arrived at the Emerald table four minutes later.   
"Harry overslept." Ryan told them.  
"We kind of figured that." Lizzie said taking another bite of her cereal.  
  
Harry could tell Ryan was nervous. He would pick up his toast and put it down without taking a bite only to pick it up once more. Harry himself wouldn't have eaten anything if it hadn't been for Lizzie. She kept insisting that he eat something and finally ended up shoving some waffle in his mouth while he wasn't looking.   
"There. Don't you feel much better?" Lizzie asked.  
"Just great." Harry replied sarcastically while chocking down his waffle.  
"Well, we're going to head down for the pitch now. Good luck! See you guys after the match." And the girls left Harry and Ryan to finish, or rather not finish their breakfast. Five minutes after the girls had left, Harry and Ryan departed through the great front doors and ran down the mountain, turning left at the bottom onto the Quidditch pitch.  
The pitch looked vaguely similar to Hogwarts'. The frame was the same with the pitch in the middle and the bleachers surrounding the pitch on all sides. Instead of grass however, there was sand on the ground and it was much windier here as they were at the beach. It was very sunny and very windy. Not bad Quidditch weather but it would be better if there wasn't so much wind Harry thought as he and Ryan headed for the lockers. In the locker room, the captain, Katie Laughlin was giving them a pre-game speech.  
"Ok team. It's the first match of the year. The first match ever. I haven't seen Diamond's team yet but I'm guessing that they're fairly good..." Harry hadn't been this nervous since his very first Quidditch game at Hogwarts.   
"We've practiced long and hard and I'm sure we can beat this team..."  
Oh well, he figured that even if he threw up, which he felt like doing, they had a good replacement seeker.  
"So go out there and give it your all. Lets try to start the season out on the right foot."   
Just as Katie finished, he heard some magnified voices from outside. He knew those voices. Lizzie? Megan? Lizzie and Megan were doing the commentary. Why hadn't they told him and Ryan? He heard Lizzie's voice again.  
"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year, Emerald vs. Diamond."   
Then Megan, "And now we'd like to present to you the teams. On Diamond's team, Captain: Peter Nolan, Melissa McGrath, Matt Morris, Craig Danato, Adam Harris, Lauren Lane, and Steven Cromwell!"   
Harry could see from where he was standing the Diamond team walk onto the pitch smugly and bow to the crowd. Harry noticed that only 1/4 of the crowd and the teachers were clapping for them. The rest were silent.  
"Which ones are the two girls?" Harry whispered to Ryan.  
"I don't know, I could've sworn I heard Megan say two girls names, Lauren and Melissa." Ryan replied  
"As far as I can tell, the whole team looks like all boys." Harry told him trying to smooth out the wrinkles in his robes.  
"Oh there they are. The ones with the kind of long hair!" Ryan pointed to two very un-feminine looking girls scowling at the crowd.  
"I could've sworn they were guys if it hadn't been for the long hair." Harry remarked, "Boy, I feel sorry for whoever ends up going to the Halloween Dance with them."  
Then he noticed that almost the entire school was there. A huge lump formed in his throat.  
Lizzie could now be heard again,  
"And Emerald's team, Captain: Katie Laughlin, James Pollbin, Bob Martell, Kara Denver, Julie Denver, Ryan Relleh and Harry Potter!"   
Harry followed his teammates out onto the pitch. The applause for his team was much louder than that of Diamond's. Ms. Carvinglow then walked onto the pitch and told the captains to shake hands. Katie and the mean-looking Diamond captain grasped each other's hands briefly.   
"Mount your brooms!" Ms. Carvinglow told the players.  
Harry swung his leg over his Firebolt and at the whistle kicked off into the air. He heard Megan, "And they're off. Diamond in possession..." A breeze was blowing him slightly to the right. He would have to keep his broom slanted to the left a bit to stay straight he noted flying high over all of the other players.   
He turned his ears back to the commentary while still looking for the snitch. It was Lizzie's voice now,   
"And Morris has the Quaffle. Pass to McGrath. McGrath goes to score. Oh and he's hit by a buldger. What a shame what a shame."  
Megan,  
"Laughlin is in control of the Quaffle now. Pass to Martell, back to Laughlin, pass to Pollbin. Oh no! the pass is intercepted by Harris. Wait, no Martell has gotten control of the Quaffle again. Pass to Laughlin... Laughlin scores!!!!!!!!!!"  
The crowd cheered at this. Lizzie came back,  
"There has been no sign of the snitch yet. Emerald is leading 10-0. Diamond in possession..."  
Harry flew in a few circles around the pitch trying to throw the other seeker off. Then the thought struck him. The Wronski Fient! He had wanted to try the Wronski Fient since he had seen it at the Quidditch World Cup last year. If Hermione's boyfriend who can't even pronounce her name right can do it than why can't I he reasoned? The score was now 60-50 Diamond.  
Harry then decided to try it.  
He hesitantly pushed the nose of his broomstick downward and went into a very steep dive. The Diamond seeker was following, thinking Harry had seen the snitch. On his way down he actually spotted it. The snitch was about fifty feet above him and rising as he continued his dive. About five feet from the ground, Harry pulled out of the dive shooting upward on a direct line towards the snitch. Before the Diamond seeker had realized what he had done, Harry had caught the snitch and was flying around the field triumphantly, his right arm raised in the air. The crowd was applauding and Lizzie and Megan had finally realized that he had the snitch.  
"Potter has the snitch! Emerald's won 160-60!"   
Harry handed the snitch to Ms. Carvinglow and flew back to the ground.   
Ryan was gaping open-mouthed at him. The twins said,   
"Wow Harry! That dive thingy you did was really cool!"  
"Nice Wronski Fient Potter." Katie told him, and then turned to explain to the twins just exactly what "that dive thingy" Harry had just done was.   
Harry managed to mutter a "Thanks you were all really great too! It wasn't that big a deal," still in disbelief that it had actually worked. He wished that Ron could've been there to see it.  
"C'mon Harry. Lets get back to Emerald Tower and take a shower. Hey I made a rhyme haha."  
"Whatever. Ok let's go." Harry replied hitting Ryan on the head with his broom.   
  
Once they were back at Emerald tower, there were mobs of people surrounding them and yelling out "Congrats on the win guys." "Great catch Potter!" and "Good Job Keeper." They finally made their way through mob of people that was an obvious sign meaning there's-going-to-be-a-party-here-soon to the dorm to shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke up on Monday morning, Halloween, to find that all of his classes were still scheduled. He had been hoping that since it was Halloween they would have the day off but he had no such luck. He dressed, grabbed his books and headed down to breakfast as he usually did on a Monday morning. He sat down next to Megan, the only other one up and looked around at the hall. There were decorations everywhere. The hall had more decorations if possible than Hogwarts had ever had. There were real bats hanging upside down from the ceiling and the tables had been enchanted to change from their original color of Green, Purple, Red, or White, to Orange and Black. There were also Orange and Black streamers hanging from the ceiling. Looking up at the ceiling, Harry saw Ron, Hermione and Nevelle eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Harry tried to look up as little as possible because seeing Ron and Hermione but not having them see him or hear him made him very depressed. As he was finishing his strange, orange pumpkin shaped pancake Lizzie and Ryan came down.   
"Now who're the ones who overslept?" Harry asked the disheveled looking Ryan and Lizzie.   
Lizzie sighed exasperatingly and Ryan just grunted at him.  
Tonight's the Halloween Dance Harry remembered, and Lizzie hasn't said anything about it yet.  
"Hey Harry?" Lizzie started.  
"Yeah?"  
"Meet me in the common room at 7:30 and we can go down to the dance from there. You know, as friends."  
"Ok." Harry replied, relieved that they were still going together. Why'd she keep saying "just as friends?" He wished she wouldn't. He wanted to be more than her friend.   
They headed to the Transfiguration classroom moments later. Ryan had orange cream cheese all over his face from falling asleep in his bagel. No one bothered to tell him this though.   
"Hello Class!" Professor Allaw greeted them merrily. "Happy Halloween. Since it's Halloween, I will give you a free period. You may do whatever you like as long as you stay in here and don't blow anything up."   
The class cheered. Harry, Lizzie, Megan, and Ryan played poker with Lizzie's cards betting on things they didn't really have.   
Professor Allaw was the only Professor nice enough to give them the period free on Halloween. All of the other professors continued their lessons as usual. Time seemed to pass so slowly. Harry couldn't wait for the dance tonight. Finally, the bell rang and ended the last class. Astronomy was canceled because of the dance. It was 4:00 and Harry figured it would take him about a half an hour to shower and get dressed. He had no clue as to why Lizzie needed 3 and a half hours to get ready. Megan was meeting Ryan at 7:30 too. Harry really didn't understand girls at all. He and Ryan both headed for the common room and took showers. Harry dressed in his emerald green dress robes from last year. They still fit him even though he had grown about three inches over the summer. Ryan wore some horrid looking blood red robes but Harry didn't say anything about these. He and Ryan tried desperately for at least fifteen minutes to flatten Harry's hair but after five bottles of hair gel, tons of water and enough combing that Harry was surprised his head hadn't fallen off; they hadn't even managed to get even his bangs to stay flat. Harry washed his hair again because of all the gel in it and just let it be in its usual messy state. He was surprised to find that it was already 6:00.  
He and Ryan went down to the common room and sat, and waited and sat some more. Finally they decided to play a game of wizard chess. They watched couples leave the common room and figured that they would probably be the last ones down there.   
Finally, Megan came downstairs but to Harry's disappointment without Lizzie. She looked very nice, Harry thought, in light blue dress robes that brought out her blue eyes and seemed to calm down her flaming hair, which was tied up in some sort of braid twist. The robes would change between different shades of blues as she moved going from light, to dark, to royal, to baby blue.  
"Lizzie said she'll be down in five minutes." Megan told him.  
"Bye Harry. See you downstairs." Ryan told him staring at Megan all the while. They left through the portrait hole and left Harry alone. He was the only one left in the common room. In exactly five minutes-he had been watching the clock on the wall- he heard the door of the girls dorm squeak. He sat up and waited.  
Lizzie came down the staircase.  
"Hi Harry." She said.  
Harry gaped at her. She looked beautiful. She was wearing silvery robes that changed different colors of the rainbow as she moved. She had only a little makeup on, some silvery stuff on here eyes that shimmered when she blinked and a light, light shade of lipstick on. She was wearing no jewelry except for a charm bracelet on her right wrist. Her blonde hair was half up and half down and twinkled like she had put some sort of charm on it, which she probably had.   
"Wow." Was all he could say.  
"Uh, thanks I think." Lizzie said unsurely. Maybe she had too much makeup on. She thought.  
"No I mean wow! You look great." Harry told her and meant every word of it.   
"Thanks," she smiled at him, "Shall we go to the dance then?"   
"Of course." He said taking her arm.   
They walked down to the dining hall in silence. The hall looked fantastic. The Halloween decorations were still up but there were real fairies flying around providing light. The tables were pushed up against the walls and people were dancing in the middle of the floor. Harry couldn't tell where the music was coming from.   
"Wow! It's really beautiful in here." Lizzie told him.   
"Yeah." He replied.  
They went over to the table with food on it and each ate a mini sandwich and drank some punch. Harry then noticed that Megan and Ryan were one of the couples dancing. He also noticed that the two boyish-looking girls on the Diamond Quidditch team did not have dates. He laughed silently at this.  
"Do you want to dance?" Harry asked looking at the floor.  
"Sure why not?" She asked.   
They walked out onto the floor and Harry put his hands on her waist. She put her hands on his shoulders and rested her head on his chest and they danced... and danced... and danced. Harry felt something, he wasn't sure what but if felt nice. He wondered if Lizzie felt the same thing. They danced almost the entire time, not even stopping when the music stopped. Finally, they decided to take a break. Harry was in a rather happy mood at the moment. He had only stepped on her feet twice. Lizzie was also in a very happy mood, he had only stepped on my feet twice, she thought. (A/N wait that's not right, let me try that again) Lizzie was also in a very happy mood at the moment, she had danced for at least two hours with Harry and now she knew, she had felt it. She loved him. Maybe it was only a crush before but now she knew...   
They walked outside onto the small deck, lighted only by fairies and sat down gazing up at the stars. Harry noticed that she was shivering and put his arm around her. He wondered where Megan and Ryan were right now. They usually didn't give Harry or Lizzie a moment's peace when they were alone together. Lizzie looked into Harry's eyes and Harry looked back, they leaned closer and closer and suddenly, their lips met. The kiss was only for a few brief seconds, but that didn't matter they were the best few seconds either of them had had in a while. Lizzie broke the kiss first, and settled comfortably in Harry's arms, happy just to be with him. Harry put both of his arms around Lizzie, happy just to be with her. They sat like that for a while when suddenly; an owl could be seen flying towards them. It landed right in front of them and held out its leg towards Lizzie. Harry let go of her reluctantly; he didn't want this moment to end. She bent forward and untied the letter. She unrolled it and read the letter. Harry watched her face drop in what seemed to be horror. Suddenly, tears started pouring from her eyes and there was a small pop. She had turned into an owl! She started flying away. Harry called for her to come back but stopped when he realized she was only flying back to the girls dorm. She had dropped the letter. Harry picked it up. It read:  
  
Miss, Candence,  
We are very sorry to inform you that Lord Voldemort has recently murdered you parents and sister. When term ends, you will be staying with your grandparents in Maine.  
  
The Ministry of Magic   
Department 9388 New York, Unites States of America   
  
No wonder she was so upset. He decided he would let her alone for the time being. He went back inside and found Megan and Ryan sitting at the table talking. He went over to them and told them what happened, leaving out the kiss. They gaped at him in horror.  
"Poor, Lizzie." Megan said, "I think I'll go talk to her."  
"Maybe you shouldn't," Harry told her, "I think she wants to be left alone."  
"Yeah. My dad died when I was seven, murdered by You-Know-Who and I didn't want to talk to anyone for weeks." Ryan commented sighing, "My mum and I just barley escaped."  
"The Dance is almost over, we should probably just go back to the common rooms."  
Megan informed them. Harry saw that many people were leaving also.  
"Ok." Harry and Ryan agreed and the started up for the common room.   
  
Harry lay in bed. It wasn't exactly the end to the night he had expected. He had been thinking for a while. Voldemort had murdered his parents, and Lizzie's, and Ryan's dad and didn't Megan say that she was adopted? It all seemed very strange. Harry had almost been killed and so had Ryan. Voldemort must've thought for some strange reason that Lizzie was at home. Megan really couldn't remember anything from earlier than three, when she was adopted. Maybe he had tried to kill her too. Voldemort knew something that they didn't Harry was sure. He couldn't sleep however. The heat in the boys dorm appeared to be broken and he was practically freezing to death. He decided he would go downstairs and sit in front of the fire. At least he would be warm there. As he was walking downstairs he heard a noise. It sounded like someone crying and it was just that. Harry walked into the common room and saw Lizzie sitting on the couch staring into the fire hugging a pillow and crying. He went over and sat next to her not saying a word.   
"It's not fair." She suddenly said.   
"Why me? Why'd he kill them? They never did anything to him!"   
Harry put his arm around her and drew her to him. She didn't make any resistance.   
"I know. I know." He said trying to comfort her.   
Lizzie fell asleep in Harry's arms and Harry didn't move from where he was. He didn't want to wake her up and he was so comfortable that he soon drifted off to sleep as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Harry's Dream *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He, Lizzie, Ryan, Megan, Ron and Hermione were in the cave again. This time there were no turns. They seemed to know where they were going now. No one was injured anymore. There seemed to be a faint, white light now surrounding each of them, but not Ron or Hermione. There was also a light coming from the end of the cave. The voice was getting louder. Harry, Harry, Harry. It called. Harry tried to ignore it although it pounded in his ears. The light around the four of them seemed to grow brighter and brighter as they advanced into the cave yet there was still no light around Ron or Hermione. Only the four of them glowed, the four of them...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Thanks for all the reviews. I promise this is going somewhere. Next Chapter: Another Quidditch Match and Harry, Megan, Lizzie, and Ryan find the key to defeating Voldemort. Then in Chapter 10 it'll be Christmas and I promise Ron and Hermione will come into the story again. Disclaimer: Harry & company belong to JK and everyone else (who you've never heard of) belongs to me! Must I do one of these every chapter? Anyway review. Tell me what you want. More romance or more action? I can do both if you want. That was my first time writing anything romantic so don't flame me if it sucked. I'm terribly sorry for those of you who had other ideas for Harry's love life but right now I don't think he can handle a long distance relationship (Ginny, Hermione, Cho ect...) J/K J/K   
  



	9. It's Us

A/N Once more thanks sooooooooo much for the reviews. Now here's Chapter 9, the last single digit chapter shouldn't we have a party or something...Nah.   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ryan came down the stairs Tuesday morning to find a very amusing sight, amusing to him at least. Harry and Lizzie were curled up together on the couch right in front of the fireplace sound asleep. He walked up behind them tapped them on the shoulders and yelled at them,  
"Rise and shine lovebirds. Time to wake up!"  
Harry and Lizzie awoke instantly and jumped off the couch and away from each other. They each had very red faces as they walked up to their dorms to change listening Ryan whistle the wedding march. As they passed each other Lizzie whispered in Harry's ear "Thanks for everything, Harry."  
Harry once again had no memory at all of the dream he had had the night before.  
  
That day passed normally. Almost too normally Harry though. When he told this to his friends while they were in the library during their afternoon break, they started laughing and told him he worried too much. They departed from the library moments later each heading to their next classes. They had not found one shred of information that would tell them how to seriously harm, let alone kill even one of their Professors if they had to.   
  
After dinner, they met again in the library reasoning that their homework could wait until tomorrow night. They each had about five books they were looking through. They couldn't all fit on one table so Lizzie and Megan shared the table kicking Harry and Ryan out onto the floor. Harry lay on his stomach paging through a book that looked rather promising. Ryan was sitting next to him Indian style reading a very large fat green book. After about a half an hour, Ryan exclaimed,  
"The butler did it!"   
Harry, and the girls each stopped what they were doing abruptly and turned to look at Ryan.  
"Come again?" Harry asked him wondering what in the world Ryan was talking about.  
Lizzie and Megan exchanged a "he's going off his rocker" glance and then looked at Ryan again.  
"The butler did it." Ryan replied simply leafing through the book.   
"Ryan, there are people who can help you. We just don't know how much help they can give." Lizzie told him sarcastically turning back to her book. Megan and Harry had already resumed their position's paging through their books.   
"Shut Up Lizzie. Really, guys listen to this." Ryan began reading from his book.  
" 'About ninety years ago a witch named Verlinda the Great predicted that an evil wizard, more powerful than any other ever to appear on the Earth would come to power. He would be defeated once,'" Everyone looked at Harry, " 'And then rise again even more powerful than he had been before.' At this prediction, Verlinda who's power was even greater than that of Merlin's began working on a project that would conquer this evil wizard that would come to power in ninety years. She created one large crystal rock, very similar to the crystal that Knockridde Academy is made of. If anyone other than she and her butler were to touch the crystal, it would turn into a silvery liquid and flow through their pores into their body, making them powerful enough to conquer the dark wizard. Her mansion was built however right on a fault line and a major earthquake occurred there just days after she had finished her project. The earthquake killed Verlinda and shattered her rock into eight pieces. The butler, who had survived the earthquake quickly gathered the eight pieces of rock and placed them in a small sack. He realized that the only way his Lady's plan would work, would be if he could get one slice to flow into eight different people. Then if those eight people were to have children with each other, their children would be twice as powerful as they. Once those four children got together, they would be unstoppable by anyone or anything. There was however a catch. A person could not bring those four children together. They had to meet each other and realize their powers on their own or the slices of rock in them would evaporate. Very few people know who these children are. Their names are found in only one book, When the Dark Lord Rises, which there are only three copies of. One copy is located at Knockridde Academy in the USA. One in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England and one in Durmstrang Academy in Bulgaria."  
Ryan stopped out of breath.  
Lizzie, Harry and Megan looked at each other, then at Ryan.  
"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry asked them.  
"Time for a kitchen raid? I'm starving." Ryan replied.  
Megan smacked him on the head with her book.  
"No you Bimbo, we could be those four children. Doesn't it seem strange we were all sent to this particular school at around the same time. And that at least one of all of our parents was killed by Voldemort and Voldmort tried to kill each of us but failed. Failed maybe because we have some of that rock stuff in us."  
Lizzie looked at the floor Harry suspected she was beginning to cry but she suddenly looked up.   
"We have to find that book. We know it's in the library here somewhere. What's it called? When the Dark Lord Rises? It's probably in the restricted section somewhere. C'mon you guys." As she stood up and headed for the restricted section Harry could see a glint of fierce hatred burning in her eyes.   
"Wait." Harry jumped up and grabbed her shoulders. "We can't just walk into the restricted section during day hours." He jerked his head at the librarian who was watching them intently.  
"Well I suppose not." Lizzie replied sitting down again.  
"Maybe you can transform into an owl Lizzie and fly in there tonight and get the book." Ryan suggested.  
"And how exactly is an owl that weighs barely ten pounds supposed to carry a book that must weigh at least eleven pounds?" Lizzie asked him.  
"Oh."  
Harry decided that he would now tell them about his invisibility cloak. When he had finished explaining how he had got it in his first year they gaped at him.  
"Do you know how rare those are?" Ryan asked.  
"Well duh. He's had it for at least four or five years. I think he should know how valuable it is by now." Lizzie told him.  
"Yeah well anyway. I think we can all fit under it. We can use it tonight. Lets meet in the common room at one o' clock exactly." Harry said sleepily. The last thing he felt like doing right now was wandering through the school at one o' clock in the morning he thought remembering what happened to Lizzie and he last time.   
"Right." Everyone agreed and they headed back to the common room.  
  
Harry listened to Mo's loud snoring and Tim's heavy breathing. Ryan's light snoring was missing. Harry figured Ryan was lying awake waiting for one o'clock just like him. At exactly one, Ryan and Harry slipped out of their beds, Harry with his cloak under one arm. They met the girls downstairs.   
"Wow. That's it." Megan whispered fingering the cloak longingly.   
"Let's go guys." Lizzie said and threw the cloak over all four of them. It took them nearly an hour to get downstairs to the library. Two times as long as it would have taken them in the light. Then when the got there, to their surprise, the doors were locked. They tried the alohomora charm but for some reason it hadn't worked for any of them.  
Ryan groaned loudly while Harry and Megan sighed in disbelief.  
Lizzie however said simply,  
"You guys wait here. I'll be right back."   
With a small pop, Lizzie turned into an owl and flew away in the opposite direction. They sat on the ground very uncomfortably as they were still under the invisibility cloak. They had been there for about fifteen minutes when they hear a loud click. The library door opened and Lizzie was standing behind it.  
"How did you...?" Megan asked.  
"Being a predotransformus had it's advantages. It was really Ryan who gave me the idea. I flew through the open window and unlocked the door. Ta da." She told them.  
"How did you know the window would be open?" asked Harry.  
"Sometimes at night when I can't sleep I fly down here and read. It's so peaceful. Anyway c'mon lets go."   
They slinked quietly over to the black curtain that separated the restricted section from the rest of the library and pulled it over. Behind the curtain was a brick wall.  
"Ugh. We should've known it wouldn't be this easy." Megan sighed.  
Harry instead began tapping the bricks with his wand and when he hit a certain discolored one the wall moved aside. Behind the wall were hundreds of old, dusty books. They looked for about 25 minutes before finding the right one.  
"Here it is." Lizzie nearly shouted, "When the Dark Lord Rises."   
"Shhh." Harry, Megan, and Ryan shushed Lizzie simultaneously as she began anxiously paging through the book. "Here it is." She whispered excitedly,  
"The four children who have the power to defeat Voldemort when together are,  
Lizzie Candence,  
Ryan Relleh,  
Megan Oversall,  
And Harry Potter."  
  
After about three minutes pause, Harry, who had suddenly remembered the dreams that had been haunting him for the past year, found the breath to whisper,  
"It's us."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry this chapter was so short but the Sixers are on tonight and I really wanted to get this done before the game. I know I promised a Quidditch match this chapter too but I didn't have the time to put it in. There'll be Quidditch in the next chapter I SWEAR as well as Ron and Hermione and maybe a little more romance tee hee. Disclaimer: I'm sick of these. You know who goes with who so I'm not going to bother writing it. PLEASE Review! I love reviews. You don't know how much they mean to me. Actually maybe you do but oh well. Anyway I love reviews so thanks in advance if you review! Boy that was pathetic.  
~Katie   
  
  



	10. Christmas

A/N Here's chapter ten. The big 1-0. My little story's growing up so fast. Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers and enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. It was already December and Ron and Hermione were arriving tomorrow. Today was their last day of school before holidays and no one really felt much like paying attention in class. Since it was their last day, they only had half a day of classes. In charms, Harry and Ryan amused themselves by turning strands of Roxanne Lauler's hair a lovely shade of orange. Professor Wigglebot stared directly at them and to their surprise said nothing.  
  
After discovering that the four of them were the key to Voldemort's defeat and after Harry had told them about his dreams, they decided that it would be best not to make any decisions about what to do until Ron and Hermione got there. He wondered what they would say when they told them that they were the key to defeating Voldemort. Ron would probably say something like, "No way! Harry, that's so cool. So what's next? How are we gonna get Voldemort?" while Hermione would say something like, "Harry, this is so dangerous. I can't believe you guys are still going to go through with this. If I were you I'd just leave it alone."  
  
After lunch, they went outside and had a grand snowball fight with a few other students. The snow had arrived last evening and everyone had been dying to get outside and play in it. This kept them occupied for most of the day and at around six dripping wet and muddy, the four of them made their way back to Emerald tower. Everyone showered and went downstairs for dinner. After dinner, back in the common room the four of them sat opposite each other in front of the fireplace sipping hot cocoa and doing whatever else they felt like doing at the moment. In Ryan's case, that would be sleeping. Lizzie was reading a muggle magazine and Megan was painting her fingernails. Suddenly, the thought occurred to Harry that the Christmas Dance was tomorrow and he had no one to go with. Lizzie hadn't mentioned anything about their kiss since Halloween night. How could she though? She was still recovering from her parents and sister's deaths and she still didn't seem herself. Harry decided he wouldn't mention anything about the dance unless someone else brought it up first. Then, as if reading his mind, Megan suddenly said, "Hey, I just remembered the Christmas Dance is tomorrow." She paused, "And I still have no one to go with HINT HINT." She continued staring directly at Ryan. "Really, me neither." Ryan said and then resumed his sleeping. God he was stupid Harry thought smacking Ryan on the head with his pillow.   
"She wants to go with YOU, you idiot." Harry told him.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh." Ryan stated in realization, "Yo, Megan wanna go to the dance with me?"   
"Sure!" She replied cheerfully and then she said, "Lizzie, are you going with anyone?"  
Lizzie looked up from her magazine, "I don't think I'm going to go tomorrow night. I'm just gonna sit this dance out." She avoided making any eye contact with Harry at all. Harry and gazed into the fire once more. Lizzie sighed. He knew she was thinking of her family. How he longed to comfort her yet knew it was better if he stayed away for a while.   
  
"Merry Christmas Harry!" Ron shouted as he and Hermione entered Harry's dorm at four o' clock in the morning.   
"Shhhh! Ron it's only four in the morning their time!" Hermione snapped but it was too late."  
Harry groaned loudly as did the other boy's in his dorm, all of whom had been awakened by Ron's greeting.   
"Honestly, Ron, it's four in the morning. Go back to bed... Ron! Hermione!" Harry said jumping out of bed. He hadn't actually realized Ron and Hermione were there until just now.   
"That would be us." Hermione said giving Harry a hug, "Merry Christmas!"  
"You too."   
"Hey, Harry," Tim yawned sleepily, "Would you mind continuing this conversation some other time. Oh say sometime when it's actually light outside?"   
"Nah. Now that we're up we have to open our presents." Mo said shaking one of his packages.   
"Hey, I'm Ryan and that's Mo and Tim." Ryan told Ron and Hermione. "I take it you're the famous Ron and Hermione? Harry talks about you guys all the time."   
"Yep."  
"Hey she's a girl!" Tim realized  
"Give the boy a prize." Hermione retorted.  
"You shouldn't be in here."  
"Well too bad cause I ain't movin'!"  
"I don't mind having a girl in our dorm." Mo said winking at Hermione. Hermione snorted in disgust and turned back to Harry.   
It took everyone nearly an hour and a half to open all of their presents and show them around. Harry had gotten the newest edition of "Quidditch Stunts and Tricks to Try." From Hermione, A five-pound bag filled to the brim with candy from Honeydukes from Ron, A box of Christmas edition chocolate frogs, which were red and green and tasted like cherry and lime from Lizzie, A new Quidditch T-shirt from Ryan, Some sort of grip thing you can put on your broomstick handle to have a better grip when holding on with only one hand from Megan, A new watch from Sirius complete with a timer, the date, and glow in the dark features, Some sort of strange fruit basket from Hagrid, and lastly, a hair ribbon from the Dursley's. He was surprised they had remembered him at all. When Harry opened the hair ribbon Ryan asked,  
"Who gave you a hair ribbon?"  
"My aunt and uncle." Harry replied.  
"Do they know you're a boy?"  
"Of course. You should've seen what I got last year. They gave me a tissue."  
"That's harsh. Take it they aren't too fond of you." Tim remarked collapsing back into his bed. Ryan and Mo went back to sleep too but Harry, Ron and Hermione left the dorm and went downstairs to the common room.   
"This is a really nice school, Harry." Ron told him gazing around at the crystal.  
"Yeah." Hermione agreed.  
"Yeah, It's not bad but I'd rather be at Hogwarts. So has anything new happened since I've been gone?"  
"Well, there's a new greenhouse, that'll be number 4 I think." Ron told him.  
"Professor Flitwick is retiring at the end of the year. Fred and George have actually blown up three toilets, got that idea from mum that first year, and turned Snape's hair pink."  
"Wow. I wish I could've seen him." Harry sighed.  
"And," Hermione added. Harry suddenly noticed that Hermione and Ron were holding hands, "Ron and I are going out..." She gazed into Ron's eyes.  
"Wow! That's great. Congrats. Since when?  
"November."  
"Cool."  
Harry felt a little awkward. His two best friends were dating? Weird. He decided he wouldn't mention anything about Voldemort until after the dance tonight. The dance! He forgot to tell them.  
"Hey I forgot to tell you that there's a dance tonight."  
"That's cool Harry! Who are you going with?" It was understood that Hermione and Ron would be going together.  
"Well I went to the last dance with Lizzie but that's when she found out her parents died. She's still recovering and doesn't really want to go to this dance so I'm going solo at the moment." Harry said.  
"I know someone who'd love to go with you." Ron said.  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
Ron flicked his wand and muttered a few words and Ginny suddenly appeared. She screamed and then stopped realizing that Ron, Hermione, and Harry were there and that it was still dark outside.  
"Ron WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ginny half-yelled at him.  
"Hi Harry, Hi Hermione." She added, "Wait, if you're here then that means I'm in America." Ginny gasped.  
"Only for tonight Gin. When the clock strikes 12 you'll disapparate back to Hogwarts." Ron told her  
"How-?" Harry asked.  
"Little spell I picked up from Bill." Ron said.  
"Ron, you shouldn't have done that!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Too late now." Ron said smiling.   
"Ginny, you're going to go to the Christmas dance with Harry tonight." Ron told her.  
"Ok." Ginny replied blushing.   
"I'll meet you in the common room at seven." Harry told her. This didn't mean he liked Ginny although he though she looked rather pretty, even in her pajamas. They were just going as friends right?  
  
  
That evening, Harry, Ryan, and Ron were waiting in the common room for their dates. Once again, the girls were taking twice as long as the boys to get ready. Ginny, and Hermione were sharing the girls dorm with Megan, Lizzie, and the two other Emerald girls. Harry felt especially bad when Lizzie had found out that morning that he was going with Ginny. She hadn't seemed to mind actually, but he still felt bad. They had spent the day talking mostly, and touring the castle. Ron and Hermione had been extremely fascinated with the ceiling in the Dining Hall. Finally, the three girls came down the stairs together. It was only 7:15 so they were't too late. Harry though Hermione looked very nice. She was wearing blood red dress robes that twinkled when she moved and had her hair up in a half ponytail. Megan was wearing violet dress robes that were trimmed with silver, her hair was down, cascading over her shoulders. He noticed that Hermione unlike Megan was wearing no makeup. His eyes fell on Ginny. Harry gasped. This was Ginny, Ron's little sister? Ginny was wearing periwinkle dress robes that seemed to twinkle when she moved similar to Hermione's. Her hair was up in some sort of twist with a few pieces left out in front framing her face. She wore light blue eye shadow that matched her robes and only a touch of lipgloss. Harry though she looked gorgeous.   
"Wow, you look great Ginny!" Harry told her taking her arm in his.  
"Thanks, Harry you look really nice too." She replied. Harry was wearing his usual emerald green dress robes that Mrs. Weasly had picked out for him last year.   
They went down to the dining hall and the six of them found an empty table. They sat down and food began appearing. When they had eaten their fill, Megan and Ryan left to dance as did Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny were still sitting at the table when Ginny said,  
"Well, aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Ginny asked him.  
"Oh yeah sorry! Ginny, would you like to dance with me?"   
"Of course!" Ginny answered.   
  
Harry and Ginny danced for most of the night. Just when Harry was beginning to feel dizzy, Ginny suggested that they take a break. They went over to the punch table and each had something to drink. After their break, Harry danced with Hermione for a while but Ginny refused to dance with Ron. Megan and Ryan had disappeared. To where Harry didn't know. Around eleven the four of them stopped dancing and sat down at their table again. They joked and talked and laughed. Harry found Ginny to be much more talkative this year. Actually, she was quite fun to be around. At 11:45 everyone began heading back to their common rooms. Everyone except Harry and Ginny. The went for a walk around the school. They stopped to rest underneath a tree. The moonlight was shining on Ginny and Harry had the irresistible urge to kiss her.   
"Oh no! It's 11:55 and Ron said I'd only be here till midnight!" Ginny exclaimed, "I was hoping this night would never end."   
"Me too. Ginny I had a really great time tonight." Harry told her and then he leaned over and kissed her softly.   
Ginny disapparated a few moments later and left Harry alone under the tree. He had completely forgotten about Lizzie the whole night! He had just kissed Ginny. Did that mean that his and Lizzie's kiss didn't mean anything? He still liked Lizzie a lot but he was now beginning to like Ginny too! He would have to decide eventually. Not now, it was too late at night and he still had to figure out how to tell Ron and Hermione about his and Lizzie and Megan and Ryan's situation with Voldemort. Let's get through this first and then I can worry about my love problems. Harry told himself as he walked back to the castle alone.   
  
A/N How was that chapter? Please r/r! I'm very sorry it took so long to get this out but my laptop is slower than dirt and I've been at the shore and I have no computer at the shore. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out sooner but if I don't, don't blame me, blame my stupid laptop.   
r.   
  
  
  
  



	11. To the Caves

A/N Ok everyone. I am soooooo sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I think this may be the last one but I'm not quite sure yet. I'll know once I've written it! Anyway, please review!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Harry lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He glanced at the clock, 11:00.   
Only 45 minutes to go. He heard Ryan roll over and wondered what he was thinking about right now. Harry was thinking about his life, from his very first memory, Dudley sitting on his head when he was three, to this year. So many things had happened in his life, some good, like his going to Hogwarts, meeting his friends, finding out he was a wizard, and discovering that he had a godfather, and some bad, like his living at the Dursley's for most of his life, finding out what had really happened to his parents, fighting dementors, and such.   
11:15  
Harry thought about this year. Coming to Knockridde, where he thought it would be awful, but really wasn't. Making new friends as well as keeping in touch with his old ones. Playing on the Quidditch team. Getting his first girlfriend, Ginny. Harry and Lizzie had come to the mutual agreement that they were really only meant to be friends. Then discovering that they were the key to Voldemort's defeat.  
11:30  
Harry though about what he, Lizzie, Megan, Ryan, Ron, and Hermione were about to do. He wondered if they had made the right choice. Would they regret this if they came out alive? Probably not. He hoped everyone would understand.   
11:45  
Harry heard Ryan whisper, "Ready?" Ryan sounded nervous, his voice was coarse and shaky. But then, who wouldn't be nervous at a time like this?  
"Yep." Harry answered. The two boys climbed out of bed, walked past the other beds in their dorm and down into the common room. There they met Lizzie and Megan who both looked ghostly pale.  
"You know we don't have to do this." Harry said. Sitting on the couch.  
"Yeah, right. We'll just sit back then and let Voldemort take over the world. Suuuuuure." Lizzie answered plopping down next to him. Just then, the fire in the fireplace turned bright green and out came Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.   
"Harry!" Ginny gasped.  
Harry pulled Ginny into a tight hug.   
"Ginny, if I don't come out of this alive, I want you to know that I love you."   
"I love you to, Harry." Ginny whispered into his robes.  
They let go of each other and Harry sat back down.   
"Ok we only have ten minutes to write our letters." Ron told them as he pulled some parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink out of his robe.  
Harry pulled out his own quill and began to write.  
  
Dear Professors Knowell and Dumbledore, and Sirius,  
As you will soon find out, Lizzie, Megan, Ryan, Ron, Hermione and I have gone to Voldemort's lair. We, Lizzie, Megan, Ryan, and I now know that we are the key to his defeat and are going to do everything in our power to stop him. Please do not come after us. We do not want you to be hurt. If we come out alive, we will send for you immediately. If we are not heard from in one week, you should assume we are dead. In this case, please inform the Dursley's of what's happened, and know that we have done this on our own free will and that his is no way any of you could have prevented it. Thank you all for all you have done for me in the past few years.   
  
Harry paused not knowing what else to say, then he wrote.  
  
See you soon,   
Sincerely,  
Harry J. Potter  
  
  
Harry finished his letter and taped it to the table in the common room. He waited patiently as everyone else finished their letters. By the time Hermione finally finished her letter it was eleven fifty-eight.  
"You know you don't have to come with us." Harry told them. Ginny had already gone back to Hogwarts via floo powder.  
"We know." They replied.  
"Ok. Everyone ready then?" Megan asked.  
Everyone nodded.  
"Right. Then." Harry said. He took out the book Ron and Hermione had found, er... stolen from Dumbledore's office. Then he took the bag of ground up firefly wings and bison horn and sprinkled a circle around them while saying,  
  
There is a place we wish to go,  
Where never is there rain or snow,  
Few wizards have ever entered this place,  
And left alive to show their face,  
We all know what shall lie ahead,  
Everything we could ever dread,  
Yet, take us there we need to know,  
And finish what was started long ago.   
  
He closed the book and placed it under his left arm. He patted his pocket to make sure he had his wand. Without it, he would be useless. He took a deep breath. The clock in above the fireplace began chiming.  
One.  
"Are you sure you want to do this guys?" Harry asked one more time.  
Two.  
"YES!" They answered.  
Three.  
"Harry, we aren't going to leave you. You know that." Hermione told him.  
Four.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
Five.  
"And even if we wanted to," Ron began, "Which we DON'T." Megan interrupted.   
Six.  
"Right," Ron continued, "We couldn't leave now."  
Seven.  
"We're bound magically." Lizzie said.  
Eight.  
"We're not coming back until we finish off old Voldie." Ryan added.  
Nine.  
"Or until we die." Hermione added.  
Ten.  
"Aren't you the brightest ray of sunshine." Ron told her.  
Eleven  
Silence. This had to be the longest second of Harry's life. He noticed everyone was extremely nervous. Megan was cracking her knuckles. Ryan was blinking- a lot. Lizzie was biting her nails. Ron was jiggling his foot. Hermione left eye was... twitching?  
"You have a twitch!" He said. "Shutup." She answered.  
Twelve.  
"Here we go!" Harry shouted.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
A/N Guess it's not the last chapter! Yay! I love cliffhangers don't you? Only I know what's going to happen next and if you don't review, I may not post the next part. *smiles evilly* ok I'll stop now. Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. In the Caves

Chapter 12  
  
Harry couldn't see anything. It was like he was blind. He felt the air whipping past him as he fell upwards. He heard screams emit from the three girls. They must be near him. He now felt as though he was spinning. Then he saw a burst of light and everything went black-er.   
Harry awoke to find himself lying on the floor of an extremely dark cave. Not as dark as the place he had been however. He could see about five feet around him in all directions. "Lumos." He whispered lighting up his wand. He saw his friends scattered in different directions all around the cave. They were all still unconscious. Harry gazed around the cave for a moment before he realized that there was no entrance, or exit. He ran over to Ron and began shaking him.  
Ron groaned. "Huh. Harry where are we? Did it work?"  
"I'm not sure. Let's wake the others." Harry and Ron woke the rest except for Megan who wouldn't awake. They let her lay on the floor and sleep.  
"There isn't any way in or out of here guys." Harry told them.  
"Oh my God. What are we gonna do?" Lizzie asked.  
Hermione, however, took out her wand and began tapping the walls around her. Harry was startled to find that one wall of the four that held them in jumped aside at Hermione's touch.   
"Let's go then." Ryan said moving forward.  
"What about Megan?" Lizzie asked.  
"We can carry her." Ron said. He and Hermione lifted Megan onto their shoulders. She was very tiny for her age and was therefore, easy to carry. They headed out of their cave and down a passage.   
"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Lizzie asked after about an hour.  
"What other way do you propose we go?" Harry asked.  
Lizzie shrugged and they walked on. Suddenly, Harry felt the ground fall out from underneath him. Before he could shout a warning to the others, he fell with a hard thud on more rocky ground. This time something snapped. He felt a sharp pain go through his elbow as the other fell around him.   
"Is everyone ok?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah." Lizzie answered.  
"Yep." Ryan said.  
"Uh. Huh." That was Ron.  
"I twisted my ankle. I think I can walk but I can't carry Megan anymore." Hermione said, standing up very slowly. They didn't need to carry Megan anymore however, she had disappeared.  
"Where's Megan?" Lizzie exclaimed.  
"We can't possibly beat Voldemort without her!" Ryan said.  
"Maybe she didn't fall. Maybe she's still up top." Harry suggested but when he looked up, he found that there was no hole for them to have fallen through. Not even a crack.  
"Well let's get a move on then." Hermione said starting forward.  
"What! We can't we have to..." Lizzie said.  
"Look for Megan?" Hermione finished. "Well, we obviously aren't going to find her up there and she'd definitely not here so the only place to look is ahead."  
"She's right Liz." Harry said getting up to follow her. They headed forward into another passageway that looked much like the one they were just in. In this one however, there was a light at the end.   
Just like in my dream. Harry thought. Except Megan wasn't there.  
Harry wondered if they should stop and turn back. Then he remembered that there wasn't a back to turn to. They were stuck. It was now or never.  
They were almost at the light. Harry stopped. He felt like he needed to say something.  
"Guys, whatever happens, just know that you're the best friends I've ever had." Harry said. They all nodded in agreement.  
They were at the light. Harry couldn't make out what was on the other side. Ryan sighed.  
"You first buddy." He said.  
Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the light. The light turned out not to be a light at all but a really bright mist. Harry walked through the mist for what seemed like a quarter of an hour before coming out on the other side. He stepped out of the mist and into a room. It was an odd sort of room. No windows. There was a platform in the middle and lying on the platform was,  
"Megan!" Harry whispered.  
The others had entered the room by now.  
"Megan!" Lizzie exclaimed. She ran up to her friend, but when she tried to grab her hand, she was thrown backwards onto the wall.  
"Lizzie! Are you ok?" Hermione asked.  
"She's awake." Lizzie said.  
"What?" Ryan asked.  
"Your friend's right." A cold voice said. "The girl is awake."  
Harry gasped as Voldemort materialized before their very eyes.  
"Surprised to see me?" He asked.  
"No." Harry said stepping forward.  
  
"I didn't think so."   
  
A/N Cliffhangers RULE!!!!!!!! Muahahahahaha.  



	13. The Beginning of the End

A/N I'm really, REALLY sorry.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Everyone was silent. Harry's eyes followed Voldemort closely as he walked around Megan.  
"I knew you'd be coming after me." He told them. "You foolish, foolish children."   
"I will give you one chance before I kill you. Join the dark side. We will win. If not sooner then later."  
Harry looked at the others who nodded at him.  
"No Thanks." He said.  
Voldemort disappeared again. He materialized directly behind them. Harry noticed he hadn't said a thing about the four of them. He didn't even seem nervous. Maybe he didn't know! How were they going to get to Megan and what do they do once they have her?   
You'll know.  
Who was that? Harry wondered.  
Trust me. By the time you have Megan, you'll know what to do.  
The voice was coming from inside his head.  
"Ok. Have it your way but before I kill you, I think I'll have a little fun first." He smiled then waved his wand at Hermione.   
"Crucio."  
Hermione screamed and shriveled up in pain. Her screams echoed through the caves.  
"You're sick. I can't believe you think that's entertainment!" Lizzie yelled at him as Ron made his way over to Hermione. Harry edged his way towards Megan. Good. Just as long as the others kept him distracted. Harry and Lizzie exchanged glances. She got the idea.  
Voldmort chuckled.   
"I can't believe you think this is some sort of game." She continued ferociously. "You, you, ASSHOLE!"  
"My, My. Language my dear. Language." Voldemort said, "Imperio!"  
Harry was only a few feet away from Megan now but Lizzie had quieted. Harry wondered if she was all right when he heard her begin saying,  
"Voldemort, my lord. I am terribly sorry I said that about you. You know you are my favorite person in the entire world. I love you. I always have and always will."  
"Why, thank you!" Voldmort answered, lazily twirling his wand. "You may continue."  
"You are so smart and clever." She paused then and glanced at Harry, he realized that she wasn't under the Imperius Curse after all. What was she doing then? Just a few more feet.  
"I will serve you as your most loyal servant. Now I would like to prove my loyalty to you." She said.  
"Hmm. Proceed."  
She walked up to him. She then pulled something out of her pocket. A penknife.  
"Merry Christmas!" She yelled jabbing the knife into his right eye. Voldemort let out an almighty scream. Harry was now at Megan's platform. Now what?   
"Lizzie, Ryan! Come here!" He yelled. He had no idea why he had just yelled that but he did. They ran over to him as Ron tried to steal Voldemort's wand. Harry grabbed Lizzie's hand and watched as she grabbed Ryan's. Then he saw Voldemort. Voldmort apparently had fixed his eye. And he was starting towards them. Hermione ran and jumped on Voldemort's back.  
She must've regained consciousness. Harry thought. Then he though about what she was actually doing.   
"HERMIONE NO!" He yelled.  
"Ron, help Hermione!" He told Ron.  
"Harry, concentrate!" Ryan said. Harry reached towards Megan with one hand. Lizzie held his other. He was surprised to find that he could touch Megan. He pulled her off the platform and onto the floor. She gasped but immediately stood up. Harry heard something.  
"Harry, Ron, Bye!" That was Hermione.  
"Avada Kedavra."   
He looked hesitantly over afraid of what he might see. Hermione was dead.  
"Hermione!" He moaned. One of his best friends in the world was gone. All on his account.   
"She shouldn't have tried to save us." He said aloud.  
"Ron, get out of here." Harry yelled.  
"No. I'm not leaving you." But Ron needn't have worried. Voldemort was now concentrating on Harry, Ryan, Lizzie, and Megan.  
They had now formed a square, and were holding hands. Harry heard words emitting from his mouth. The words were in some strange language he had never heard before. Ryan, Megan, and Lizzie were repeating every sentence Harry muttered. As they talked, a ball of red light grew brighter and brighter in the middle of them. Voldemort was now only a few feet away.  
Nine feet.  
Eight.  
Seven.  
Six.  
Five.  
Four.  
Three.  
Two.  
One.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Lizzie dropped.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Ryan fell.  
"Avada-" He stopped mid sentence. Ron had tripped him.  
"Kolaiah." Harry muttered the final word of the strange incantation that came from somewhere inside him.  
"Kolaiah." Megan repeated.   
"NO!" Voldemort screamed. The ball of light rose into the air and exploded. What happened next was very gruesome. By the looks of it, Voldemort was turned inside out. Then it seemed he exploded into billions of pieces. Flesh, blood, bone, and tiny bits of organs spewed through out the cave. He had been ripped apart from the inside, out.  
"Gross." Harry heard Megan say just before she blacked out.  
Ron had fainted too. Harry didn't blame them. He wished he had fainted. Unfortunately, he hadn't and was left with three dead bodies, and two unconscious ones. Harry felt tears begin to form in his eyes as he realized that Hermione, Ryan, and Lizzie, three of his closest friends ever, were gone. He would never see them again. It was all his fault. He sank to his knees and let himself cry. He cried for the lives his friends would never have. Their lives, which had been so abruptly taken away from them. He cried for his friends, and for himself.   
Finally, he managed to pull himself together. He took the powder and book out of his cloak and set it on the platform where Megan had been laying. He walked over to Lizzie's body. He picked her up and placed her next to the platform. She felt so cold. He walked over to Ryan and did the same with him. Then Hermione. He shook Megan awake. She looked around the room and began crying. Harry held her while she cried. She stopped finally and muttered a "thanks" to Harry. Ron wouldn't wake up but he was still breathing. Harry and Megan carried Ron over to where Lizzie, Ryan and Hermione lie.  
"They look so cold." She whispered.  
Harry nodded and shivered himself. He grabbed the wrists of Lizzie and Ron  
And Megan grabbed Ryan and Hermione.  
He then took the powder, sprinkled a circle around the six as he had done before, and recited the counterpoem.  
  
Please take us back from this place here,  
We've conquered what we'd come to fear,  
'Tis home where we wish to be brought,  
From this battle we've bravely fought.  
  
The blackness came. The cold air whipping past Harry. This time he heard no screams however, and they were falling downwards instead of upwards. He tightened his grip on Ron and Lizzie. The wind slowed. He knew they were coming to the end of the tunnel.   
Back home he thought and then like he had before, blacked out.  
  
A/N The next chapter should be the last one. I'm REALLY really sorry for killing Hermione, Ryan, and Lizzie but I felt it had to be done.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
